La Dame du Lac
by Oursine
Summary: TRADUCTION Après la guerre, Hermione et Drago s'associent pour renverser l'Ordre et prendre le contrôle du monde des sorciers britanniques. "T'appartenir m'est égal la plupart du temps". Il ferma les yeux et inspira brièvement, savourant le fait de ne pas souffrir. Enfin, il ajouta : "Juste... Essaye te prendre plus soin de tes jouets. "Dark Dramione. (Histoire originale complète)
1. Premier Chapitre

**Auteur** **: Colubrina**

 **Disclaimer** **: L'univers et les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire est de Colubrina. Seule la traduction m'appartient, avec son autorisation.**

 **Je ne suis pas une novice en traduction, mais c'est la première fois que je poste une de mes traductions sur le site. Donc, soyez gentils avec moi °^°**

 **J'avoue que je suis tombée sous le charme de cette fanfiction anglaise. Elle est sombre, extrêmement bien écrite que ce soit au niveau du traitement des personnages que du vocabulaire soutenu, et remplie de références culturelles que je m'amuse à essayer de comprendre. Je mettrai des explications à la fin de chaque chapitre quand j'estimerai une référence trop compliquée.**

 **Pour l'instant, je peux vous garantir un rythme d'un chapitre tous les un ou deux jours environ. Si jamais je dois ralentir, je vous préviendrais avant ;)**

 **Bonne découverte à ceux qui découvrent cette fic et redécouverte à ceux qui l'avaient déjà lue dans la langue de Shakespeare !**

 **Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire parfois vulgaire.**

* * *

Premier Chapitre

* * *

Ce fut son travail qui la fit basculer, tout le travail qu'elle avait fait et corrigé pendant des années.

Enfin, ça et le fait c'était elle qui avait tout planifié, fait les recherches et trouvé les sorts. Et une fois que ce fut fini, elle devint en quelque sorte la troisième roue du carrosse. Elle était la sous-fifre du beau tableau formé par Harry et Ron, l'Élu et son meilleur ami. C'était révoltant. Elle avait passé des mois à réfléchir à la façon dont tout avait été dérapé après la guerre, à la façon dont l'absence de pouvoir avait été parfaitement remplacée par l'argent et la célébrité. Et au fait que ce n'était même pas son propre argent ou sa propre célébrité. Elle pourrait gérer les choses tellement mieux. On ne pouvait vraiment pas faire confiance aux autres pour prendre les décisions.

Par exemple, comment pouvait-on seulement choisir de se faire appeler le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ? Pour être honnête, si on voulait quasiment annoncer au monde entier que « mes intentions sont mauvaises », c'était un moyen fichtrement bon de le faire, mais pour un homme qui voudrait réellement prendre le pouvoir, c'était s'y prendre de façon stupide.

Une femme qui rechercherait vraiment un pouvoir réel aurait été suffisamment intelligente pour avoir un titre comme « Sous-ministre adjointe à la recherche de mauvaises utilisations d'artefacts sans intérêt et à la traduction des runes. » Elle acquerrait des disciples, du pouvoir et de l'influence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour que qui que ce soit puisse y faire quelque chose. Vous ne pouvez pas rassembler des forces armées pour faire chuter une sous-ministre adjointe, vous auriez juste l'air stupide.

Elle martela la table avec ses doigts, observant Harry et Ron entourés de leur cour dans le bar. Aucun des deux ne jeta le moindre regard dans sa direction. Elle doutait qu'ils sachent même qu'elle était là, assise dans l'ombre, les regardant se baigner dans leur gloire .

\- Ça fait mal au cul, hein, Granger ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

\- Je profite juste du spectacle. Ils t'ont mise au placard, n'est ce pas ? La troisième roue du carrosse ?

Il s'enfila un verre, et pas le premier, apparemment, puis jeta le journal d'aujourd'hui vers elle : C'était une énième hagiographie (1) élogieuse. Harry et Ron souriaient radieusement à la caméra en première page, les bras autour des épaules de l'autre. " Apprenez en plus sur les deux héros qui ont sauvé le monde des sorciers britanniques " . Parfois, cette pathétique mascarade lui donnait la nausée.

Elle pivota pour regarder le garçon – l'homme – qui s'était glissé sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Il était encore très attirant, avec ses cheveux blonds et cette structure osseuse ridicule. Il avait une lueur mauvaise dans le regard, mais elle était clairement dirigée vers le bar, pas vers elle. Elle, qui, elle le suspectait, était destinée à être son public afin qu'il puisse pester sur ô combien il haïssait Potter et Weasley. Elle l'interrompit avant qu'il ne commence.

\- J'ai choisi de ne pas participer à ce cirque et ai été rapidement éjectée de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas souffert et ne me suis pas non sacrifiée pour blanchir cette administration. Donc, oui, Malfoy, tu peux appeler ça être laissée au placard si tu le veux. Connard.

Elle bu son verre d'une traite.

\- Je n'arrive simplement pas à croire qu'après tout ce que le Ministère a fait subir à Harry, il ait signé pour cette merde de pain et de jeux (2) . Je pensais que nous allions réformer...

\- Tout ça ? Le blond renifla. Tu pensais que que vous alliez rendre les choses meilleures ? Rétablir l'honnêteté, la justice, ce genre de conneries ? Je suis surpris que tu aies pu être aussi bêtement naïve. Je t'ai toujours donné le mérite d'être le cerveau dans vos petites entreprises. Au temps pour moi. Il soupira. N'as tu jamais voulu de reconnaissance pour tout que tu as accompli ?

Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.

\- C'était le cas, quand je pensais que cette reconnaissance se transformerait en pouvoir, et que je serais capable de...

\- Tout réformer ?

\- Ouais.

Elle enfonça son doigt sur le journal, visant la tête de Ron et son sourire. L'image se déroba sous son doigt et elle appuya de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux visages se retrouvent dans un coin de l'image. Draco Malfoy l'observait, fasciné.

\- Mais je ne crois pas que réformer m'importe beaucoup, désormais. Je pense que je vais peut-être devenir adjointe à la recherche. La sous-ministre adjointe à la recherche de mauvaises utilisations d'artefacts sans intérêt et à la traduction des runes, pour être précise. Je pense que je pourrais devenir tellement insipide et peu mémorable que personne ne me regardait à deux fois.

\- C'est la technique de la lettre volée (3), ou prévois-tu vraiment de t'effacer dans un boulot obscur et fade ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je pense que tu commences à m'intéresser.

Il l'examina fermement du regard, puis jeta quelques pièces sur la table.

\- Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi pour un autre verre loin de cette foule vulgaire ?

\- Je ne pense pas que je vais te rejoindre dans un endroit isolé. Pardonne mon cynisme à ne pas faire confiance à un homme qui a tenté d'assassiner le directeur de son école.

\- C'était une mission stupide.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas de son avis, mais elle était curieuse de connaître sa pensée. Il haussa les épaules et sa cala de nouveau sur sa chaise, les yeux posés sur le bar.

\- Le terrorisme n'est pas un moyen très efficace d'organiser un coup d'état. Si il avait vraiment envahi le Ministère, annoncé qu'il était au pouvoir, et organisé une forme de pain et de jeux (2) pour apaiser les masses tout en baissant les impôts, ça aurait peut-être marché. C'est mieux que de laisser une figure centrale en place et contrôler les choses dans l'ombre. Mais cet idiot ne s'intéressait pas aux détails triviaux du pouvoir, il aimait juste la violence. Il était comme un gamin qui se débat en tapant ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Aucun sens de la stratégie.

\- Et toi, demanda-t-elle, comment aurait-tu fait ça ?

Il la regarda avec un sourire narquois.

\- Pas vraiment une question en l'air, hein ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'aurai mis un terme aux tatouages d'identification et aux feux d'artifice effrayants. J'aurais fait profil bas – sous-ministre adjoint, comme tu l'as suggéré. J'aurais lentement collecté des partisans dont la loyauté serait incontestée, et évité la tentation de les torturer à ma guise. C'est bien que les gens te craignent, mais craindre le fait que tu sois un fou imprévisible, eh bien, j'ai remarqué que ça ne mène pas forcément au succès. J'aurais placé mes partisans à des postes d'importance grandissante au gouvernement tout en manipulant l'opinion publique. L'élection qui me nommerait ministre serait la dernière à laquelle les gens auraient participé, et ils m'auraient encouragé à les spolier de leur droit de vote. La propagande est un outil bien plus puissant que la violence. Ave Caesar.

Il leva son verre vers elle en un toast moqueur.

\- Et pourquoi n'as tu pas concrétisé cet excellent plan ?

\- Malfoy n'est pas vraiment un nom qui inspire les gens en ce moment. Je suis légèrement méprisé. C'est une réputation beaucoup trop dure à changer. Il ne reste personne dans la société des sang-purs qui inspire vraiment les masses du peuple. Tu pourrais le faire. Il tourna son regard vers elle. A l'exception du problème de ton sang de bourbe. L'histoire de l'héroïne de guerre pourrait fonctionner à ton avantage, surtout depuis que tu as été si brutalement éjectée par le parti actuellement au pouvoir. Les vieilles familles enracinées depuis longtemps n'ont rien à faire de Potter. Mais le statut du sang est un problème bien trop difficile à surmonter. C'est dommage, vraiment.

Elle propulsa son bras au dessus de la table et saisit sa baguette. C'était une si grosse violation de l'étiquette, si inimaginable, qu'il essaya de la reprendre sur le champ. Elle tendit le bras hors de sa portée.

\- Merlin, Granger, tu ne peux pas prendre les baguettes des gens comme ça. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

\- Tu élabores un plan pour une petite révolution tranquille et tu te plains que je prenne ta baguette ? Pourquoi est ce que je n'appellerais pas un auror pour te forcer à te rendre sur le champ ?

Elle faisait courir ses doigts le long de la tige de bois et avait incliné la tête sur le côté. Il était obnubilé par le mouvement de ses mains. Il pouvait presque les sentir sur sa peau alors qu'elle les déplaçait sur sa baguette.

\- Parce que, haleta-t-il finalement quand elle arrêta de de faire bouger ses doigts et pointa sa propre baguette sur lui, parce que tu veux le faire, parce que tu es assise ici à envisager une revanche sur les gens qui t'ont méprisée, à reprendre le contrôle et faire les choses convenablement. Parce que bien que tu sois très intelligente, tu es quand même presque totalement transparente et je peux lire chaque pensée qui se dessine sur ton visage. Parce que – au nom de Merlin vas-tu arrêter de pointer ça sur moi et me la rendre – tu aurais fait une sacrée Dame des Ténèbres et que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas refuser mon aide si je te l'offre.

\- Pas Merlin, Malfoy, souffla-t-elle, Viviane. (4)

Elle fit un geste avec sa baguette en direction du bar et il lui fallut un grand contrôle sur lui même pour ne pas la lui arracher des mains.

\- Ils sont Merlin. Et je vais les enfermer dans un arbre. Métaphoriquement parlant, bien évidemment. (5)

Il tendit la main en une demande silencieuse pour le retour de sa baguette, et elle la posa sur sa paume, laissant sa main dans la sienne. Il sentit son sang s'affoler sauvagement dans ses veines.

\- C'est vrai.

Sa main serrait toujours la sienne, mais elle parlait d'une voix complètement neutre, comme si elle n'était pas en train de saluer des plans d'insurrection, comme si elle n'était pas en train d'accepter son aide. Son aide qui, soyons honnêtes, était une proposition d'allégeance d'ivrogne.

\- La route la plus efficace vers le pouvoir aurait été de diviser ou d'unir le peuple autour d'une préoccupation déjà existante. Malheureusement le seul vrai problème contentieux dans la société des sorciers est le statut du sang. Problème dont, comme tu l'as souligné, je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de tirer avantage.

\- Et si tu étais une sang-pure ?

\- Et si des galions tombaient du ciel ?

\- Non. Je suis sérieux. Si tu étais considérée comme étant une sang pure par le plus grand nombre, tu pourrais le faire.

\- Et comment exactement pourrais-je forcer les gens à croire quelque chose d'aussi manifestement faux ?

\- Les rumeurs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien, tu ne peux pas juste arriver et annoncer que tu n'es pas une sang de bourbe. Personne ne te croirait, et, de plus, un tel manque de finesse est pathétique. Non. Nous lançons la rumeur que tu es forcément une sang-pure. Juste quelques murmures au bon endroit, elle est forcément une sang pure, vous pensez vraiment qu'une sang de bourbe pourrait être à ce point puissante, à ce point rapide à apprendre la magie. De la propagande. Il haussa les épaules mais laissa sa main en dessous de la sienne. Les préjugés innés des gens feront le reste. Cela aiderait si nous étions un couple. Aucune personne me connaissant ne croirait que je sors avec une sang de bourbe.

\- Et quand quelqu'un me posera carrément la question, médita-t-elle, je nierai juste.

\- Mieux encore, ne nie pas clairement. J'ai le plus grand respect pour les personnes qui m'ont élevé et je ne les rejetterais jamais de cette façon. Il fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. L'obsession des sang purs avec la loyauté familiale finira par travailler à ton avantage également. La fille est tellement loyale qu'elle ne dénonce même pas ses parents adoptifs. Le sang ressortira, aucun né moldu ne serait jamais aussi fidèle et ainsi de suite.

\- Tu as commencé à m'intéresser, Draco Malefoy.

Elle retira sa main et il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

\- Je pense que je vais revenir sur ce verre, si l'offre tient toujours. Nous pourrons parler de la façon dont je vais déterminer si je peux te faire confiance.

Il se leva et lui donna son bras, avec le pur formalisme qu'il aurait offert à une femme lors d'un rassemblement de sangs purs.

\- Ma Dame ?

\- Oui, dit-elle, je le suis.

* * *

 **(1) Une hagiographie est l'écriture de la vie des saints, ou une biographie excessivement embellie.**

 **(2) "Pain et jeux du cirque" (Panem et circenses )** **: expression utilisée dans la Rome antique pour désigner le fait de flatter le peuple en lui donnant de quoi se nourrir et de quoi se divertir en lui faisant oublier les véritables problèmes, dans le but de le contrôler.**

 **(3) La lettre volée (The Purloined Letter ) est un roman d'Edgar Allan Poe. Une enquête est menée sur la disparition d'une lettre très importante, et il s'avère que la lettre qu'ils recherchaient activement avait en réalité été placée en évidence sur le bureau du coupable, froissée et pliée à l'envers. Elle n'a pas attiré l'attention car elle apparaissait comme une lettre ordinaire sans valeur : C'est la stratégie qu'Hermione veut adopter.**

 **(4) (5) Nimue dans le texte original. La fée Viviane, également appelée la Dame du lac, est la sorcière qui a séduit puis emprisonné Merlin.**

 **N'hésitez pas à rewiever pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, des personnages ou même de la traduction en elle même ! :)**


	2. Des amants intéressants

**Avant toute chose, merci aux premiers lecteurs Kate Edelweiss, Mande21 (la première revieweuse ! ) , Ogmah, choupi7895, del93 et kuramaseke, et tous les autres qui sont juste passés par ici.**

 **Vous voyez, ça vaut le coup de vous manifester, vous m'avez donné envie de traduire le deuxième chapitre cet après midi. Seulement quelques heures d'attente entre deux chapitres, vous êtes plutôt bien lotis ! :p**

 **Personne n'a trouvé que la scène avec la baguette de Malfoy dans l'autre chapitre était riche en double sens ? (Ou c'est juste mon esprit pervers qui a provoqué ce fou rire quand je l'ai traduite? D'accord. XD )**

 **Bonne lecture, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, vous avez vu le pouvoir qu'une seule review a eu sur mon rendement? x)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Des amants intéressants 

* * *

De retour dans son appartement, il lui tendit une fiole de _veritaserum_ fermée hermétiquement et un flacon d'antidote.

\- Ça, dit-elle, c'est une substance très contrôlée. Illégale à posséder, et illégale à utiliser.

Il se moqua d'elle :

\- Tu préférerais ne pas être mêlée à l'usage d'une substance illégale ? Tu veux qu'on discute de la mise en place d'un coup d'état et de ta prise de pouvoir en tant que Dame des Ténèbres et tu t'inquiètes de violer des restrictions sur les substances abusives ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il s'amusa de son air irrité quand elle s'empara de la fiole.

\- Va chercher les boissons.

Il traversa la pièce et sortit deux verres et une bouteille de scotch.

\- Du whisky moldu ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne saches pas encore que je suis un snob, Granger. Je me fiche vraiment de l'origine de quelque chose tant que c'est le meilleur.

Il versa les boissons, les posa sur la table devant elle et attendit qu'elle ouvre la potion. Elle versa trois gouttes dans chaque verre. Il la regarda, surpris.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a des choses que tu aimerais me demander. Dans notre situation, la confiance devra aller dans les deux sens. En supposant, bien sûr, que je ne te lance pas un _oubliettes_ après que tu aies bu ça et commencé à parler.

Il s'adossa au mur et prit une gorgée du mélange, puis déglutit et attendit que la potion fasse son effet. Elle était trop proche, juste à la frontière de son espace vital, et il devinait qu'elle se délectait du fait qu'il tentait consciemment de ne pas bouger.

\- Explique moi pourquoi je devrais rester, petit angoissé.

Il ressentait un besoin irrépressible qui l'exhortait à lui dire absolument tout, et lutta pour rester concentré. C'était un problème courant avec les sérums de vérité. Les gens avaient tendance babiller de manière incohérente s'ils n'avaient pas de questions précises posées avec soin.

\- Je peux t'aider. Je peux t'aider à devenir puissante. Je peux …

\- Oui.

Elle leva le bras et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Il en resta sans voix.

\- Je suis sûre que tu peux faire un tas de choses. Je suis sûre que tu me serais très, très utile. Par contre, j'ignore les raisons qui te poussent à vouloir m'être utile, ou si je peux te faire confiance.

Elle retira sa main.

\- Parle.

Il reconnut l'autorisation - non, l'ordre – et son ventre se noua. Il avait reçu un grand nombre d'ordres dans sa vie, certains délivrés en apartés insouciants, d'autres une baguette pointée sur lui. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient terminés dans la souffrance.

\- Je déteste – je déteste vraiment – Harry Potter et ses petits courtisans. Il m'a presque tué à l'école et s'en est tiré avec des retenues car il était _spécial_. Mais, par dessus tout, l'Ordre du Phénix est un ramassis de voleurs, de la vermine sans valeur qui s'est enrichie au nom de dédommagements. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres …

\- Voldemort. Appelle-le Voldemort. Ou Jedusor, si tu trouves son surnom prétentieux excessif.

\- Comme ma Dame le désirera.

Il leva son verre vers elle, à moitié moqueur, et prit une autre gorgée.

\- Jedusor était un psychopathe qui devait être abattu, comme un chien enragé. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais dire le contraire. Cet homme a vécu dans ma maison, prit la baguette de mon père et menacé ma mère. J'ai bien connu toutes ses horreurs. Mais ton petit club du Phénix a profité de cette guerre de manière obscène. Ce n'était pas assez de jeter les complices survivants en prison, ils ont assez pillé pour couvrir toutes les dépenses de guerre et plus encore. Surtout "plus encore".

Elle acquiesça.

\- Ton Ordre, ou, excuse-moi, le Ministère, a confisqué des terres, des demeures, des entreprises et les a distribuées aux membres de sa famille et à ses amis. C'est du favoritisme à bien plus grande échelle que n'importe quel sang-pur corrompu l'aurait rêvé. Et tu sais ce que je peux y faire ? Rien. Je ne peux aider ni mes amis, ni ma mère, ni moi même. Je ne peux pas rejoindre le gouvernement, devenir un bureaucrate quelconque, et faire changer les choses. Je ne peux pas tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre comme mon père l'a fait. Ça ne marcherait pas, pas pour moi. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me soûler dans des bars et regarder tes amis se produire et distraire les foules comme des ours de foire, lapant le lait et le miel.

Il était furieux à présent, et ne portait pas attention aux mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Est ce que les Weasley ont déjà lapé ton lait et ton miel, Granger ? C'est pour cette raison que tu les hais à ce point ?

Elle le gifla, fort. Il attrapa son poignet, par réflexe, et la regarda. Il lui faisait sans doute mal à la main, mais elle l'avait giflé. Ce n'était pas la torture que sa tante lui aurait infligé. Lui avait infligé. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment. Il détourna le regard le premier, et lâcha son poignet.

\- Tiens-toi en au sujet qui nous intéresse, à savoir, si je peux te faire confiance pour m'aider à planifier une insurrection, cracha-t-elle finalement, se massant à l'endroit où il l'avait agrippée, pas te renseigner sur ma vie sentimentale.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ce ne sont pas _mes_ phénix, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

Il s'interrompit amèrement.

\- Écoute , tu as le soutien populaire. Ils ont merdé quand ils t'ont mise à l'écart de cette mascarade, ils ont fait une erreur et c'est une erreur que je peux exploiter. Que nous pouvons exploiter. Je peux monter un mouvement de soutien à Hermione Granger d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais pu faire pour moi-même. Tu es l'altesse bâtarde derrière laquelle le pays peut se rassembler. Moi ? Je suis juste un conseiller que personne n'aime. Je peux te faire pénétrer dans l'élite des sang-purs. Je peux organiser un complot, disperser des rumeurs et organiser la propagande. Mais une histoire centrée autour d'un ancien Mangemort ne va pas encourager les commerçants et les sorcières de la classe moyenne à renverser ces enfoirés de Phénix. Je peux te parler de la dépréciation actuelle et le risque croissant d'hyperinflation, mais personne ne rejoint une insurrection parce qu'ils sont contrariés par le déséquilibre de la balance commerciale. La belle princesse trahie leur promet purification, espoir et gloire ? Oh, pour ça ils la suivront. Je peux les faire se ruer en masse sous tes bannières.

\- Donc, je prends tes contacts, ton soutien et tes compétences. Tu arrives à un point de ralliement.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es calé sur tout ce qui a trait à la politique et l'économie. Et que tu haïsses Harry, je veux bien le croire. Que tu aimes le pouvoir, eh bien, je crois que je l'aurais deviné sans le sérum de vérité. Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour avoir compris ça. Mais, bien que je sois certaine que tu peux vendre ton petit conte de fée sur mes mystérieuses origines sang-pures à tes pairs, peux-tu, toi, supporter une Dame des Ténèbres sang de bourbe ? Tu me hais, tu hais mon sang, tu hais mon genre. Mon genre sale, répugnant et sans valeur.

Elle leva la main et, d'un doigt, commença à tracer une ligne sur son visage. Il savait qu'elle le narguait, néanmoins, à son contact, il sentit son pouls battre dans sa gorge. Il ne bougea pas : la potion l'avait déjà dénudé, exposé à elle. Il n'avait rien qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour se défendre de ce simple contact. Il n'avait, après tout, pas connu beaucoup de douceur dans sa vie et n'avait aucune pratique pour y résister. Il la fixa de ses yeux gris écarquillés.

\- Je les hais parce qu'ils sont dangereux, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle continuait à suivre les lignes de son visage : le front, les joues, la mâchoire, la bouche. Chacun d'eux est un risque pour nous , un risque que certains de leurs amis moldus ou certains membres de leur famille les voient utiliser la magie, et que la chasse aux sorcières reprenne à nouveau.

\- Et moi ?

\- Toi ?

Il eu un rire rauque, toujours hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses doigts.

\- Tu es l'exception. La petite fille parfaite, la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération. Tu as utilisé le sortilège d'oubliettes sur tous à qui il était nécessaire de le faire subir. Le seul risque avec toi, c'est que tu prennes le contrôle. Hermione.

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom, et ses doigts se raidirent, choqués, sur sa peau.

\- Pourquoi veux tu faire ça, sincèrement ? Si tu perds, tu mourras. C'est une putain de roulette russe. Tu hésites, Malfoy ?

Il fit pivoter sa tête de manière à ce qu'elle soit en partie cachée dans sa main, ses cheveux tombant sur ses yeux.

\- Non. J'ai déjà mis mon destin entre tes mains. Je suis, comme ils disent, à tes ordres. Si tu le veux.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je peux faire mieux, tu sais. Je ne peux pas rester ici à regarder les choses mal faites. J'ai passé ma vie à jouer pour de grands enjeux et finalement je n'ai rien, alors même que nous avons gagné. Cette fois que je vais jouer, gagner, et prendre ma récompense. Au fond, j'ai envie de le faire, j'ai prévu de le faire, parce que je le peux, donc pourquoi ne le devrais-je pas ? Tu me hais pour ça, n'est pas, continua-t-elle, sa main reposant toujours sur son visage, sous le rideau de ses cheveux, que je puisse le faire et que toi, de toutes tes générations de lignées raffinées, tu ne puisses pas. Pas sans moi.

\- Un peu, oui. Mais toi aussi, tu as besoin de moi, Princesse.

\- Un peu.

Il embrassa ses doigts, narquois, et dégagea la tête de sa main.

\- Ça suffit. Vas-tu me prendre, ou juste effacer mon esprit et partir ?

Elle versa la moitié de l'antidote dans son verre, et avala une gorgée du sien.

\- C'est à ton tour de poser les questions, dit-elle seulement.

Il avala et l'étudia. Elle était complètement décontractée, et le regardait avec une expression sérieuse, hermétique pour une fois. Elle hocha la tête, lui laissant ainsi savoir qu'elle sentait la potion faire son effet. Il n'était pas certain de savoir quoi faire de ce sentiment d'équité, cette partie du jeu était nouvelle pour lui.

\- As-tu confiance en moi ?, demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Oui, dit-elle tranquillement, pour la politique, je te fais confiance. Que tu me soutiennes, avec toi comme un pouvoir derrière le trône, dans la situation actuelle, oui. Je ne t'apprécie toujours pas mais cela ne me dérangerais pas de t'avoir sous mes ordres, comme tu dis. Avoir le beau et brillant Draco Malfoy sous ma coupe de son plein gré ? Je pense que j'aimerais beaucoup ça.

Il tressaillit. C'était ce qu'il avait proposé, ce qu'il offrait, mais l'entendre dire sans détours par quelqu'un drogué par le sérum de vérité était difficile.

\- Tu vas démanteler l'Ordre, les écarter du pouvoir ? Me laisser t'aider ?

\- Ça, c'est sûr, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Il prit l'antidote et versa le reste dans son verre.

\- C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

\- Eh bien, lança-t-elle tout en buvant, les conspirations donnent d'intéressants amants.

Il leva un sourcil et elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne disais pas ça littéralement parlant, ne te fais pas d'illusions.

\- Tu penses que mon fantasme est de coucher avec des femmes que je déteste ? Qui ne m'aiment pas non plus ?

\- J'essaye de ne pas penser à ce à quoi tu fantasmes.

\- En ce moment, la nourriture.

Un petit moment pour récupérer de leur conversation pénible et droguée ne sera pas de trop, pensa-t-il. Après une courte fouille dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement, il revint avec des sandwiches et un paquet de chips.

\- Mon premier acte au service de la future Dame des Ténèbres, si tu l'acceptes : dîner.

Elle lorgna les sandwiches.

\- Oh, pour l'amour de... Tu ne penses pas que j'essaye de t'empoisonner, si ?

Elle renifla et prit un sandwich, l'assiette en équilibre sur ses genoux. Elle s'était installée sur un fauteuil lorsqu'il était occupé. Elle était assez détendue pour s'asseoir, finalement.

\- J'ai juste du mal à me représenter Draco Malfoy, le snob élitiste, se souvenir d'aller chercher du pain et du fromage à l'épicerie.

\- Eh ouais, je suis plus souple que tu ne le penses. Regarde avec qui je mange.

Il s'assit sur la table et prit une bouchée.

\- Et j'achète le meilleur fromage et du pain artisanal.

\- Bien sûr.

Quand il eut terminé son sandwich, il écarta l'assiette et lui demanda :

\- Veux-tu savoir ce que je pense que nous devrions faire en premier ?

Elle mangeait toujours, mais elle acquiesça.

\- D'abord, je pense que tu devrais obtenir ce boulot hautement ennuyeux au Ministère. Cela te donnera accès au bâtiment, et une fois que tu seras à l'intérieur, tu pourras calmement te frayer un chemin vers tout ce dont nous aurons besoin par la suite. A long terme tu devras donner ta démission sous la forme d'un spectacle dramatique, juste avant que tu ne te portes candidate pour le poste de Ministre, mais avant ça tu dois d'abord entrer à l'intérieur.

\- Je peux le faire.

\- Je vais lancer des rumeurs sur ton sang afin que nous puissions commencer à attirer des gens qui n'auraient jamais suivi une sang de bourbe.

Elle lui jeta un regard et il secoua la tête.

\- Tu dois t'habituer à ce mot et exploiter les préjugés de sang. Jedusor l'a fait, et ça a marché pour lui, et tout le monde savait qu'il était timbré. Les gens pensent que tu es brillante, mais tu as encore besoin d'un hameçon pour les attirer, un sujet simple, quelque chose qui puisse les exciter. Mais sois moins claire à ce sujet que lui, pour que les gens ordinaires ne soient pas effrayés par la pensée de la montée d'un autre groupe de Mangemorts, mais le noyau de tes partisans devront être les sang-purs, c'est là qu'est l'influence. Ils chercheront les indices qui leur prouveront que tu supportes les idéaux traditionnels de la pureté du sang, sans ça, ils ne nous rejoindront jamais.

Elle acquiesça lentement et il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Et nous devons commencer à sortir ensemble.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi, déjà ?

Elle lui tendit l'assiette et il la posa sur la table.

\- Parce que je suis un petit con élitiste qui ne serait jamais sorti avec une sale sang de bourbe, déclara-t-il sans détours, et cela expliquera pourquoi nous sommes ensemble si souvent, et nous devrons l'être, pour planifier tout ça. Et ensuite, je pourrais te présenter à ma mère, qui est elle aussi une puriste du sang, et une fois qu'elle t'aura acceptée comme une mystérieuse sang-pure orpheline, les autres commenceront à te porter attention, et nous pourrons alors entamer le recrutement de ton premier cercle.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

\- Et aussi parce que je suis magnifique et que tu me veux en laisse.

\- Seras-tu capable de supporter le fait de sortir avec une sale sang de bourbe ? Si ça ne semble pas réaliste …

\- Je peux y arriver., dit-il sèchement, et toi ?

Elle le regarda, et son visage s'attendrit doucement en un sourire chaleureux. Elle se leva et se pencha vers lui, effleurant son nez avec le sien dans un regard taquin empli d'adoration. Sa bouche arriva au niveau de la sienne, leurs lèvres se touchant presque, et lorsqu'il leva son bras pour la rapprocher de lui, pour l'embrasser réellement, elle recula et ses yeux redevinrent froids.

\- Je suis presque certaine que je peux, oui. Je sais faire des choses difficiles. Et toi ?

Il était encore sous le choc de ses talents d'actrice, et un peu ébranlé de souhaiter que ce baiser n'aie pas été totalement feint. C'était une complication inutile.

\- Tu es douée.

\- Je l'espère, dit-elle en se rasseyant, nous planifions de renverser un gouvernement, après tout. Arriver comme ça et dire aux gens qu'ils sont incompétents et que nous les renversons ne va probablement pas fonctionner.

Ses doigts brossaient ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se penchait sur le côté de la chaise. Elle était de toute évidence épuisée mais continuait à parler.

\- Une fois qu'on sera dedans, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Tu as eu une très mauvaise expérience avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Es-tu à ce point impatient de recommencer ?

Il secoua la tête et souffla.

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça de l'impatience. Disons plutôt que... je suis prêt.

Peut-être qu'il était fou. Le courage n'avait jamais été son fort, et mettre ses choix et sa liberté entre ses mains, ses mains de Gryffondor brillante et impétueuse, était sûrement une forme de folie. Mais, Merlin, elle avait raison. Elle pouvait le faire. Et il voulait que cela soit fait, il voulait que l'Ordre soit détruit.

\- Juste quelques précisions. Tu devras t'habiller autrement. Et...

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ma façon de m'habiller ?

\- Tu dois t'habiller selon ton rôle. Des couleurs sombres, des vêtements simples, ajustés. Pas grand chose, mais cela commencera à envoyer le signal que tu n'es plus une Weasley de plus aux cheveux hirsutes.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent, mais avant qu'elle ait pu exploser dans une vanité féminine outragée, il leva les bras en l'air.

\- Tu vois, les vêtements sont des costumes. T'habiller de cette façon insinue que tu es une sombre sorcière de sang-pur, d'accord ? Je me fous de quelles monstruosités miteuses tu portes dans l'intimité de ton propre appartement, mais en public, tu dois avoir la tête de l'emploi. Si tu peux m'embrasser, bon sang, tu peux certainement porter des vêtements noirs à la place de – il eut un regard vers ce qu'elle portait et grinça des dents – ça. Et des talons.

\- Je déteste les talons.

\- Je m'en fous. Les talons sont un signe de puissance. Porte-les.

Un long et dangereux silence s'étira, pendant lequel il se demanda s'il était allé trop loin, lui donnant des conseils qu'elle n'avait pas demandé trop librement.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te préparer à faire beaucoup de massages de pieds.

Il étouffa un sourire. Elle avait pris en compte sa suggestion, elle l'écoutait vraiment.

\- Nous devons nous sacrifier pour la cause, soupira-t-il.

L'autre chose qu'il devait à présent évoquer était bien moins plaisant que de lui dire qu'elle s'habillait mal.

\- As-tu des compétences en légimencie ?

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais t'y former, de même qu'en occlumencie. La meilleure façon de commencer est d'avoir un partenaire consentant. On dirait que nous sommes chanceux, surtout moi. Comme nous sommes tous deux soûls et fatigués, ça ne fera probablement pas trop mal. Notre résistance est tombée. Ça peut être... désagréable, si tu résistes.

Il se déplaça pour aller s'asseoir sur le sol, devant elle.

\- Le contact physique aide aussi.

Il lui tendit ses mains. Il sentit une nouvelle fois son pouls s'accélérer à son contact et se maudit intérieurement : si ça fonctionnait, cette attraction inattendue et non-désirée allait être mise à nue devant elle.

\- Donc, je vais établir un contact visuel et tu devras essayer de t'introduire dans ma tête. Je me représente généralement en train de fouiller dans une armoire, mais d'autres utilisent une image différente. Ne t'attends pas à ce que les choses soient claires : des peintures impressionnistes plutôt que des photos réalistes.

Il se prépara dans l'attente qu'elle commence, se raidissant au souvenir de ce viol mental. Avoir quelqu'un dans sa tête le faisait toujours se sentir sans défense, et il souffrait à chaque fois. Après le Seigneur des... après Jedusor et sa tante, il avait juré qu'il ne ferait plus jamais ça, que personne ne le rendrait si vulnérable une nouvelle fois.

Elle se contentait de le regarder.

\- Tu détestes ça, murmura-t-elle

\- C'est très...

Il s'interrompit.

\- C'est plus intime que le sexe. Et je ne l'ai pas appris de quelqu'un de particulièrement gentil.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça maintenant. Nous nous entraînerons plus tard.

Elle caressa ses paumes avec ses pouces, puis lâcha ses mains. Il avait honte de se sentir aussi soulagé, aussi reconnaissant de ce bref sursis. Néanmoins, il murmura :

\- Tu dois savoir que c'est presque dans le manuel d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, Malfoy.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Trouve moi un livre, laisse moi me documenter. Je ne vais pas vagabonder dans tes pensées en étant aussi peu préparée. Et, sincèrement, cette nuit n'est pas un bon moment pour le faire, de toute façon. Je suis épuisée, nous sommes tous les deux un peu soûls, et en plus, tu es terrifié.

Ses lèvres s'arrondirent en un sourire qu'il qualifia involontairement d'envoûtant.

\- C'est bien que tu aies peur de moi, mais peut-être qu'être terrifié est un peu de trop. Après tout, tu es mon guide en conspirations, mon créateur de plans, mon diffuseur de propagande et mon faiseur de sandwiches. Paralysé par la peur, tu ne serais pas efficace. Et tu devrais peut-être oublier la moutarde ou acheter du fromage moins fort.

\- Comme il plaira à ma Dame.

Cette fois, il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans ces mots. Il baissa le regard, et s'agenouilla contre la chaise, sans toucher la jeune femme.

\- Tu es bien plus doué dans ces trucs de subalterne que je ne m'y attendais.

\- Je suis probablement un peu étourdi par l'alcool et les potions. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai à mon moi habituel demain.

Hermione faisait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco, enroulant une mèche autour de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer cette mèche comme une corde les connectant. Il ferma les yeux en tremblant.

\- Tu es bien plus douée dans ces trucs de Dame des Ténèbres que je ne m'y attendais.

Elle jouait toujours avec ses cheveux.

\- Je suis naturellement autoritaire.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça.

Il ne développa pas plus, et elle ne lui demanda pas de continuer. Elle n'en avait probablement pas besoin. Après tout, il était déjà assis la tête penchée, à ses pieds.


	3. Le premier rendez-vous

**En réponse à une review anonyme : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, donc ne crains pas de me vexer ! :p Il est vrai que leur rapprochement est très rapide, cependant, ça reste plus quelque chose de calculé et stratégique plutôt qu'une véritable romance pour le moment. **

**Ce chapitre a été beaucoup plus long à traduire, mais le prochain est vraiment court, vous devriez l'avoir dès demain dans la journée.**

 ** _J'aimerais avoir votre avis_ , vous qui suivez l'histoire sans vous manifester ! :D Ça m'encourage à traduire, vraiment ! ****Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre? Ça s'accélère, n'est ce pas? Personnellement, j'adore voir leur plan machiavélique se mettre en place. Ils sont brillants, tous les deux.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le premier rendez-vous

* * *

 _J'ai obtenu le poste. Félicite moi._

 _Je vais venir te chercher et t'emmener célébrer ça. N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit à propos des vêtements.  
_

 _Tu es un imbécile. Je sais comment m'habiller.  
_  
. . . . . . . . . .

Apparemment, elle le savait, en effet. Quand il arriva à son appartement, il prit mentalement en note de partir le plus rapidement possible afin qu'il n'ait plus jamais à revenir dans son quartier. Elle était habillée et l'attendait, debout dans ses talons hauts.

\- As-tu la moindre idée, lui dit-elle en guise de bienvenue, à quel point il est difficile de marcher sur des pavés avec des talons ? Si je ne me tords pas la cheville, ce sera un sacré miracle.

La robe qu'elle avait dénichée était ajustée et lui allait parfaitement. C'était sombre, subtil et élégant. Le tissu épuré épousait toutes ses courbes à partir du cou, et s'arrêtait en dessous de ses genoux. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en séries de tresses serrées qui traversaient sa chevelure, comme des serpents qui se réchauffaient au soleil. Il fit un petit geste rotatif avec son doigt et elle tourna devant lui.

\- Bien, lâcha-t-il finalement.

C'était un euphémisme. Elle était plus que bien. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas les talons, mais elle savait comme se déplacer avec.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Il la fixa avec incrédulité, mais elle était sérieuse.

\- Molly porte toujours des habits avec des volants et plusieurs épaisseurs. Elle dit que c'est la plus belle façon de s'habiller, et ma propre mère était plutôt du genre à porter des chandails et des chaussures confortables. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ron dit toujours...

Il la coupa.

\- La seule chose que Ron Weasley sache à propos des femmes, c'est comment trouver la salope la moins coûteuse dans les bars. Fais moi une faveur en n'utilisant jamais son opinion comme guide pour t'habiller, te comporter ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et sa mère était -est- une vieille et grosse chauve souris qui a besoin de mettre des épaisseurs pour cacher ce que la naissance de sept mioches trop gâtés en pain et pommes de terre inflige à un corps. Non, je t'assure, tu n'as aucun problème.

Il marcha autour d'elle en l'observant.

\- Vraiment aucun.

Revenu face à elle, il mit un doigt sous son menton et souleva légèrement sa tête.

\- Que suis-je autorisé à te faire, à propos ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu ferais si notre petite comédie romantique était réelle ?

Il recula et la regarda. _T'embrasser,_ pensa-t-il. _Te prendre jusqu'à ce que tes cheveux attachés retombent sur ton visage et que tu gémisses mon nom. Soient damnées ces réservations au restaurant_. Pas fou, cependant, il dit seulement :

\- Je n'aurais sûrement pas à t'inspecter pour être certain que tu sois présentable. Les filles qui portent des chandails et des chaussures confortables ne sont vraiment pas mon genre.

Il lui lança un petit paquet.

\- Et je t'aurais donné ça avec un peu plus de mise en scène.

Elle fixa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Il ne va pas s'ouvrir tout seul, Granger.

\- On sort ensemble. Nous devrions sûrement nous appeler par nos prénoms.

Mais elle déchira tout de même le papier autour de la boîte et sortit le présent.

\- Je me suis dit que tu n'avais probablement pas d'accessoires sombres qui traînaient chez toi. Hermione.

Elle enfila le bracelet et l'enroula trois fois autour de son poignet. C'était un serpent d'argent aux grands yeux noirs étincelants .

\- Ça complète la tenue.

\- Merci, c'est vraiment...

Elle fit une pause.

\- Reptilien.

Eh bien. Il avait espéré un peu plus d'enthousiasme de sa part. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il offrait à une femme un bijou, surtout d'aussi grande qualité.

\- C'est aussi un bijou qui renvoie un symbole traditionnel sans pour autant donner l'impression que je l'ai pris dans la boîte à bijoux de ma grand mère ou, pire, dans une boutique à bas prix destinée à des adolescents sans goût ni argent. Assure-toi qu'il soit visible sur la photo que le journaliste prendra ce soir.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que ça sonne... C'est juste que...

Elle bégayait et il était heureux qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise après son vexant petit commentaire "reptilien". Elle était peut-être brillante, elle était peut-être le visage de la nouvelle ère sombre qui approchait, mais il pouvait encore la déstabiliser.

\- Rappelle-toi, tu es une sorcière noire qui prévoit de recruter d'autres sorcières encore plus sombres en les persuadant que tu es une sang-pure, afin que tu puisses obtenir des alliés et fomenter un coup d'état. J'ai élaboré une soirée complexe avec un dîner et une rencontre accidentelle avec un journaliste pour que nous puissions faire la une des potins romantiques et que les gens se demandent : " Pourquoi un petit con de sang-pur aurait-il dîné avec une sang de bourbe ? ". Essaie de suivre.

La raillerie transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots.

\- Ne force pas trop ta chance, Malfoy.

\- Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les prénoms, souviens-toi.

Elle reposa délicatement la boîte vide sur la table.

\- Je suppose que je devrais me sentir honorée d'avoir été choisie par toi pour recevoir un bijou aussi superbe. Merci pour cet aimable présent. Je m'assurerai que les bonnes personnes le voient.

Elle esquissa une fausse révérence, quelque peu entravée par la coupe de la robe, et il lui sourit froidement. Si son sang commençait à s'affoler, il n'en fit rien paraître et la regardait simplement alors qu'elle continuait à parler.

\- Je me suis habillée de la façon dont tu me l'avais demandé, de même pour ces chaussures de malheur. Je porte ton bracelet. Partons immédiatement pour notre petite mascarade avant que tu ne me fasses perdre mon sang froid.

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

\- Parle moi de ce journaliste. Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Ça repose plus sur la chance que sur un plan soigneusement préparé, je dois l'admettre. Après le dîner, j'avais pensé t'emmener marcher dans la rue pour aller chercher une glace quelconque. Il y a une séance de dédicace ce soir, et tes meilleurs amis seront là bas, ce qui signifie que la presse le sera également. Faire en sorte que notre petite romance soit remarquée sera vraiment facile. Avec un peu de chance, l'un d'eux me frappera et tu pourras te précipiter au dessus de moi en ayant l'air inquiète et sensible à ma douleur.

\- Les faire apparaître comme violents et irrationnels ?

\- Ça pose un problème ?

Elle renifla.

\- Il sera assez évident de faire croire à l'un des deux que tu t'introduis dans notre trio d'or. Faire en sorte que Ron réagisse de manière excessive ne sera pas difficile. Je suis certaine que l'idée que je sorte avec toi va court-circuiter le peu de pensées rationnelles qu'il lui reste après ces dernières années d'adulation frénétique.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle le coupa.

\- Non, je ne parlerai pas de ça, alors ne me pose pas la question.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait causé la rupture de leur amitié. Il avait enduré leur groupe ridicule pendant des années, s'était moqué d'eux sans relâche, les avait détestés. Tout le monde avait été au courant de son coup de foudre pour cet imbécile de rouquin. Même une guerre n'avait pas réussi à les séparer, mais quelque chose par la suite l'avait fait, et assez cruellement pour qu'elle soit toujours furieuse. Peut-être que que Weasley les aimait stupides et bonnes à rien. _Son malheur a fait mon bonheur,_ se dit Draco en son for-intérieur. _Notre bonheur_ , se corrigea-t-il aussitôt, _le bonheur de notre camp_. Le bras tendu, il dit simplement :

\- Ma Dame est-elle prête à aller dîner ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça en public.

Elle prit son bras et se coula à ses côtés. Le jeu avait commencé.

\- Ne m'accuse jamais d'être si manifeste, Hermione. Ça me blesse.

. . . . . . . . . .

Le dîner était plaisant, bien qu'ordinaire. Il avait choisi un restaurant où personne ne s'opposerait à la présence d'une sang de bourbe, même sans l'exprimer à voix haute, mais où sa présence à ses côtés serait remarquée et répandrait les premiers ragots. Le choix avait été difficile, et il était heureux d'avoir choisi le lieu lui même.

\- Félicitations, lui dit-il en lui portant un toast, pour ton brillant nouveau travail. Je suis certain que tu es l'assistante adjointe à la traduction des runes la plus sur-qualifiée qu'ils aient jamais eu.

\- Je vais m'efforcer de ne pas m'endormir au travail. Honnêtement, dit-elle en sirotant son verre, les gens ont l'air de croire que la traduction des runes anciennes est difficile. Tu devrais les entendre se lamenter. Quels idiots paresseux. Mais j'ai trouvé quelques trucs intéressants cachés dans les archives du Ministère qui n'avaient pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des siècles. Je vais commencer à faire l'inventaire des choses que nous pourrions trouver utiles.

Il roula des yeux.

\- N'arrêtes-tu jamais d'être une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que non.

. . . . . . . . . .

Draco devait bien l'admettre, Hermine était effroyablement douée à être de bonne compagnie. Elle se tenait à ses côtés, semblait trouver ses anecdotes amusantes, faisait écho à ses opinions tout en étant suffisamment habile pour ne pas que cela sonne comme une redite irréfléchie. Ses yeux sombres brillaient à la lumière des chandeliers, encadrés par de longs cils, un sourire envoûtant aux lèvres. Il était aisé d'oublier qu'elle feignait d'être enchantée, aisé se contenter d'admirer la femme magnifique qui riait à ses paroles et dessinait autour d'eux une bulle qui faisait des envieux parmi les autres hommes.

Quand il poussa la porte, projetant leurs jeunes corps dans la rue, des regards conciliants et indulgents les suivirent. Qui pouvait résister à la joie qu'ils répandaient autour d'eux, la joie de deux jeunes amants charmés par la présence de l'autre ? Si quelques femmes plus âgées la regardèrent avec une interrogation dans le regard, si quelques hommes plus vieux remarquèrent qui ils étaient et haussèrent un sourcil, eh bien, cela signifiait que le jeu commençait. _Regarde-moi_ , pensa-t-il, _regarde moi et demande-toi si tu penses vraiment que je serais ici avec cette femme si son statut de sang était ce que tu pensais qu'il est. Le fils de Lucius Malfoy aurait-il offert son bras à une sang de bourbe ? Aurait-il pris une fleur dans un magasin et l'aurait-il glissée derrière son oreille avec une révérence souriante ? Jamais, pour rien au monde._

Sauf que, bien évidemment, il faisait réellement toutes ces choses inimaginables. Les conspirations donnaient de bien étranges amants, en effet.

Arrivés devant la vitrine de la librairie, il la fit s'arrêter, et ils se campèrent tous deux à la lumière d'un réverbère.

Elle tournoya, les bras tendus, regardant la lumière, et, quand elle fut sur le point de trébucher sur les pavés, il la rattrapa.

\- Je te tiens !, s'écria-t-il, et elle rit, laissant le son résonner dans la rue, dans le but d'attirer non pas les sourires des vieux couples qui passaient près d'eux, mais également un photographe qui faisait une pause cigarette à l'extérieur du magasin où se tenait la séance de signatures.

L'homme reconnu les cheveux blonds caractéristiques qui brillaient à la lumière du lampadaire, et sortit nonchalamment son appareil photo, au cas où cela pourrait le tirer de son ennuyeuse mission dans la librairie et ajouter un bonus juteux dans les pages mondaines.

Draco se pencha et souffla à l'oreille de son rencard :

\- Je crois que j'aime quand tu es ma petite-amie passionnée.

Il frotta son nez contre le sien et, riant, effleura ses lèvres. Elle fondit en lui et rejeta la tête en arrière, le regardant dans les yeux, et il put soudain la sentir flotter à la limite de sa conscience. Il se figea lorsqu'elle entra dans sa tête et hésita à aller plus loin. C'était comme si elle se tenait juste dans l'encadrement de la porte : elle n'était pas encore entrée parmi ses pensées.

\- Tu es sûr ? Vraiment ?, murmura-t-elle, un doux et innocent sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il fermait les paupières.

Il se sentait presque malade de peur, le souvenir de couteaux se frayant un chemin dans son esprit s'emparant de lui. Il la regarda à nouveau.

\- Ça ne fait pas mal, constata-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Je ne suis pas ta tante.

Sa voix était basse, presque un murmure. Elle semblait dédaigneuse, amusée, et peut-être un peu blessée, alors que le souvenir de la cicatrice gravée dans son bras lui traversait l'esprit.

\- Non... Hermione, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle et en prenant délicatement sa tête entre ses mains.

Elle n'essaya pas d'aller plus loin à l'intérieur de ses pensées.

\- Essaye de garder en mémoire que tu m'appartiens, et pas l'inverse, murmura-t-elle seulement alors qu'ils partageaient un autre baiser public.

Leur amour feint était une représentation très au point. _Je vais me noyer en elle_ , se dit-il sans parvenir à décider si son immersion volontaire était une mauvaise chose. C'est à ce moment que le journaliste prit sa première photo. Plus tard, en y repensant, Draco aurait aimé qu'ils réussissent à faire la première page avec cette image mais, compte tenu de ce qui arriva ensuite, cela n'arriverait jamais. Cependant, cette photo resta pendant plusieurs années sa favorite d'eux deux ; Hermione se courbant vers lui, le regardant avec l'expression non seulement d'une femme amoureuse, mais aussi détendue, en sécurité comme si elle venait de rentrer chez elle. A la voir ainsi serrée contre lui, le regardant en souriant, personne n'aurait jamais cru que leur couple n'était pas supposé être. Personne excepté lui ne pouvait deviner qu'il était envahi par un douloureux mélange de désir et de peur plutôt que par l'amour. Ce serait cette photo, imprimée en petit format, qu'il découperait dans le journal et conserverait dissimulée à la fin d'un livre.

\- Hermione ?

Ron venait de sortir de la boutique, le crayon des dédicaces toujours dans sa main. Il les avait aperçus, habilement placés dans la lumière.

\- Ron ?

Hermione semblait nerveuse et mal à l'aise alors qu'elle s'avançait vers son vieil ami.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ?

Ron était furieux, comme prévu.

\- Le chien vient dans la mangeoire, évidemment, glissa Draco pendant qu'Hermione murmurait, confuse :

\- Je... J'ai un rencard, Ron.

\- Avec Draco Malfoy ?

Le mépris qui suintait de sa voix puissante attira la foule de la boutique et celle de la rue. Hermione se plaça, hésitante, entre les deux hommes, un de ses talons accroché au bord d'un pavé particulièrement inégal. Draco aperçu Théodore Nott dans la foule qui le fixait en haussant un sourcil, et le vit articuler un _« Nous avons besoin de parler »_. Il acquiesça.

\- Eh bien … Oui, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix plaintive, comme un chaton abandonné que personne ne voulait chez lui. Tu m'a abandonnée, Ron. Il m'a fallut du temps, mais à présent je suis heureuse à nouveau. Draco prend soin de moi. Il me fait me sentir désirée.

Elle gesticulait faiblement, agitant le bracelet devant le photographe dont les yeux s'agrandirent quand il eut la confirmation certaine de leurs identités. Il prenait photographie sur photographie. Draco se demanda un instant si l'homme serait intéressé par un scoop sur cette romance naissante, et se promit de vérifier la signature le lendemain.

\- Tu es une née-moldue, Hermione. Draco Malfoy ne te considérera jamais comme autre chose qu'un déchet, grinça Ron. Ne crois pas tout ce qu'il peut te raconter. C'est lui qui t'a donné ça ?

Il désigna le bracelet argenté.

\- Avec ça, il te paye pratiquement pour tes services. Tu es quoi, sa putain sang de bourbe ?

C'est à ce moment qu'il la poussa violemment. Elle tomba en arrière, le talon qu'elle avait coincé dans le pavé la faisant trébucher, et Draco se précipita pour la rattraper.

Harry surgit du magasin et agrippa Ron.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, bordel ?, lui lança-t-il au moment où Hermione poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Ma cheville, haleta-t-elle.

Draco la fit immédiatement s'asseoir sur le sol et il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il lui retira tendrement sa chaussure et ausculta l'état de sa cheville.

\- Ça fait mal, sanglota-t-elle en s'effondrant sur sa poitrine, tremblante, cherchant l'abri de ses bras.

Ce fut l'image qui fit la première page ; Hermione pleurant sur les pavés, Ron au dessus d'elle avec Harry qui tentait de le retenir.

" Le héros de guerre agresse sa petite-amie. "

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Tu as été BRILLANT ! , s'exclama-t-elle dès que la porte de son appartement se referma sur eux.

Il la reposa à terre délicatement et elle fit une rotation complète sur elle-même en s'appuyant sur sa cheville prétendument foulée.

\- Le dîner était charmant, mais cette scène ! Draco, tu es un maître absolu de la propagande. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait été assez stupide pour me pousser vraiment. Enfin, je l'espérais bien sûr, mais je pensais que j'allais devoir me faire tomber moi même.

Elle se jeta avec jubilation sur le divan en riant.

\- Laisse moi un peu jouer le rôle de la Dame bienveillante qui donne des récompenses. Que désires-tu, mon chevalier le plus fidèle ? Essaye de choisir quelque chose que je peux réellement t'offrir à ce stade de notre conspiration balbutiante.

\- J'apprécie le compliment et l'offre de récompense, mais j'aimerais juste clarifier quelque chose, dit-il en la regardant. Je sais que tu veux à terme détruire Ron Weasley …

\- Eh bien, « détruire » sonne un peu brutal, l'interrompit-elle, toujours joyeuse, en libérant ses cheveux du chignon et ses pieds de ses chaussures, qu'elle envoya valdinguer.

\- … Que suis-je autorisé à faire concernant Potter ?

Le silence dura longtemps. Finalement, elle s'assit, plus tellement détendue, et lâcha fermement d'une voix contrôlée :

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je le hais, Granger.

\- Et il a été mon meilleur ami pendant des années. Nous avons survécu ensemble. Tu n'as aucune idée du temps que nous avons passés, seuls, à la recherche de … Il n'a jamais... Juste... Laisse le tranquille.

Il n'était pas d'accord, et ne le serait jamais. Ils attendirent donc dans un silence tendu, elle sur le divan et lui se tenant toujours dans l'entrée.

\- Si tu le touches sans ma permission, je te tuerai, dit-elle finalement. Est ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

\- Parfaitement, ma Dame.

Sa voix était plus basse, plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue.

\- Tu penses que tu peux laisser les sentiments te lier les mains. Tu ne peux pas. Mais nous ne sommes pas pressés. J'attends avec impatience le jour où tu me donneras l'autorisation de blesser ce petit moralisateur, suffisant, arrogant et imbus de lui même …

\- Assez, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une récitation de synonymes, merci. Ton opinion a été notée.

 _Salope_ , pensa-t-il.

\- Bien. Je vais prendre ma récompense, dans ce cas.

Hermione sourcilla face à ce changement rapide d'attitude, mais haussa finalement les épaules en commençant à masser la plante de son pied.

\- Et as-tu décidé ce que tu voulais ?

Il lui sourit, d'un petit sourire narquois.

\- Un baiser.

\- Mais... Tu m'a déjà embrassée. Pourquoi t'escroquer toi-même en choisissant une récompense que tu as déjà eue, à plusieurs reprises ?

Elle avait la même nuance dans la voix qu'au début de la soirée, quand il avait complimenté son apparence : incertaine et déconcertée.

\- Toute la soirée a été remplie de pantomimes romantiques, les uns à la suite des autres.

Elle secoua la tête et s'enfonça plus loin sur la banquette de façon à s'éloigner subtilement de lui.

\- Choisis autre chose, ne...

Il l'interrompit d'une voix grave.

\- Vais-je recevoir ma récompense pour avoir satisfait la Dame des Ténèbres, oui ou non ? C'est ce que je veux. C'est la seule chose que je veux. Et, ma chère, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de « m'escroquer moi-même », comme tu l'as si joliment exprimé.

Hermione avait réussi à s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans le rembourrage du canapé et il se moqua d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une romance, dit-il en s'approchant plus près d'elle, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Je vais agir en tant que tel dans la rue ou au restaurant. En public, mon cœur est exposé, et demain le monde entier va ouvrir ce journal et découvrir que nous sommes follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, et personne ne l'entendra différemment. Mais c'est un mensonge, nous le savons tous les deux. Mais je te veux quand même. Je te veux, Hermione. Après une nuit à te voir simuler, à voir tous ces regards posés sur toi, je veux te sentir m'embrasser vraiment, et il ne m'importe pas particulièrement que tu m'apprécies ou pas.

Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui releva le menton d'un doigt.

\- Tu m'a proposé une récompense pour les services rendus, et c'est ce que je demande.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- Si tu veux vraiment être raisonnable, ne consulte pas un homme qui te méprise depuis l'enfance pour t'aider à renverser un gouvernement. Alors ? As-tu prévu de m'embrasser ou reviens-tu sur ta parole ?

Elle s'avança légèrement vers lui, méfiante mais jouant le jeu avec honneur. _Ma foi_ , pensa-t-il, _le temps la débarrassera de ça._

\- Pas de simulation, lui lança-t-il. Rien qui ne soit pas réel, tu comprends ?

Il encadra son visage de ses mains, et commença à l'embrasser le long de sa mâchoire, en petites touches palpitantes qui avaient séduit bon nombre de femmes. Il se rapprocha de la limite de sa bouche, embrassant une commissure, puis l'autre, avant de finalement presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il les explora lentement, se retirant afin de promener sa langue sur elles et mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Enfin, elle poussa un soupir et ouvrit la bouche, qu'il commença à explorer tranquillement. Elle n'était pas entièrement inexpérimentée, mais elle était néanmoins hésitante, et elle enroula ses bras autour de lui afin de le rapprocher d'elle. Sans arrêter de l'embrasser – il commençait à penser qu'il n'allait pas réussir à interrompre ce baiser – il commença à défaire ses tresses, libérant ainsi sa chevelure afin qu'il puisse y promener les mains et emmêler ces boucles parfaites. Ses mains se perdaient dans l'épaisseur de ses cheveux – comment avait-il pu seulement penser que cette chevelure était autre chose que superbe – et il s'arracha soudain à sa bouche, commençant à embrasser son cou et à y promener ses dents, laissant derrière lui un alignement de petites morsures jusqu'à son épaule.

Ce fut elle qui le ramena finalement à sa bouche. Elle le dévorait à présent avec appétit, et quand il s'écarta d'elle, elle était complètement échevelée, les lèvres gonflées et la bouche ouverte et haletante.

Il murmura d'une voix rauque :

\- Une excellente récompense, ma Dame.

Puis, après une révérence courtoise et élaborée, il se détourna pour partir. Elle le stoppa alors qu'il posait sa main sur la porte.

\- Draco.

Sa voix était chaude et tranquille comme une brise d'automne. S'il ne l'avait pas vue, sentie s'agripper à lui, il n'aurait jamais deviné à quel point il l'avait décoiffée.

\- Je te remercie pour le bracelet. Je pense qu'il convient parfaitement.


	4. La première recrue

**Merci infiniment aux revieweurs/euses, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir à chaque fois, et c'est une réelle aide. Et puis c'est plus agréable d'en discuter ensemble, non? :D**

 **_Donc, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !_**

 **Merci aux guests ! Je vous réponds ici ;)**

 **Davme Banan : Oui, c'est vraiment une relation très ambigue. J'adore aussi ce côté sombre et torturé des personnages. Ils sont un peu en dehors du canon, mais pas tant que ça, finalement. Je pense qu'Hermione a toujours eu ça en elle. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, la traduction est quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à coeur !**

 **ali : Merci pour ton petit message, ça m'a encouragée :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La première recrue

* * *

\- Tu as la plus grande sainte-nitouche d'entres toutes à tes côtés, et elle porte un serpent au poignet. Un serpent très coûteux. Quelque chose est en train de se passer.

Theo avait un verre dans chaque main, et il fit glisser l'un d'eux vers Draco. Greg en avait deux autres, et il en donna un à Blaise avant de se laisser tomber dans une chaise qui se plaignit de son poids en émettant un long grincement. Le bar était noir, vraiment noir, et mis à part un petit groupe dans un coin pris dans une discussion animée au sujet du quiddich, il était complètement désert.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre nom ou signe distinctif sur la porte : c'était un endroit que deviez connaître avant.

C'était un lieu où les hommes d'une certaine classe se rassemblaient pour converser sans être dérangés, à l'écart des leurs femmes et petites amies. Vingt années auparavant, les transactions commerciales avaient cessé. Il y a dix ans, les Mangemorts auraient traversé la foule d'un pas arrogant en ne laissant que violence et chaos derrière eux.

Par la suite, le mobilier délabré avait été remplacé avec ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver, et des cendres froides étouffaient la cheminée. Même les toiles d'araignées étaient recouvertes d'une couche de poussière. Désormais, il ne restait qu'eux, les anciens écoliers et les supporters sportifs.

\- Tu l'apprécies réellement ?

Draco réfléchit longuement à sa réponse.

\- Elle est sans doute la femme la plus intéressante que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Je la suivrais n'importe où.

\- Je croyais qu'elle était une sang de bourbe. Pas vraiment ton style. Tu as commencé à t'encanailler (1) ou quelque chose du genre ?

Greg traça une ligne dans la couche de poussière de la table avec son doigt, dégoûté. Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- En dépit de notre environnement actuel, je ne m'encanaille pas, non. Bien que, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, je n'aie pas toujours raison.

\- Des parents moldus, mon gars. Moldus.

Theo secoua la tête.

\- Élevée par des moldus, certainement. Tu as déjà lu le _Vilain Petit Canard_?

\- Où sont ses prétendus parents, dans ce cas ?

Theo recula sa chaise, son verre en main, en poussant la table que Greg continuait à essuyer avec une serviette en papier.

\- Ça n'a jamais été nettoyé, Greg. Tu ne vas pas réussir avec cette chose, laisse tomber.

\- En Australie, répondit Blaise. Elle les a envoyés là bas pendant la guerre après leur avoir fait subir un _oubliettes_ complet sur tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient d'elle, pour les protéger. Après, quand elle a rafistolé leurs cerveaux, ils ont choisi de rester là bas, et elle est revenue seule. Les journaux ont essayé de passer ça sous silence, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient très proches, les Grangers. Bordel, tout le monde à l'école savait qu'elle passait toutes les vacances chez les Weasley.

\- Merlin, tu imagines ?, marmonna Greg. Élevée par des moldus, et les seules vraies personnes qui se retrouvent à t'héberger, ce sont les Weasley ? Ça me suffit pour que je la plaigne.

Draco sourit intérieurement. Il savait que Greg serait le plus facile à convaincre. Un homme sans intérêt mais loyal, imprégné de l'idéologie sang-pure. Que Granger ne soit pas incompétente lui avait toujours semblé être un affront personnel à son système simple de pensées. A présent, il allait s'agripper de toutes ses forces à l'idée qu'elle soit une sang-pure avec l'ardeur obsessive d'un converti car cela étayerait ses propres préjugés.

\- Eh bien, dit-il d'une voix traînante, je ne sors pas avec elle parce que j'ai pitié, vous pouvez en être certains. Mais vous ne pensez pas vraiment que j'irais me souiller en sa compagnie, peu importe son apparence, si elle était ce qu'on pensait, si ?

\- Je pense – non, je sais – que tu a baisé avec toutes sortes de sang de bourbe, et probablement aussi des moldues, dans des hôtels minables, donc ne prends pas tes airs grands et purs, grogna Blaise. Cependant, je dois admettre que je ne t'ai jamais vu en emmener une en public.

\- La tradition, acquiesça Draco, la tradition.

Ils levèrent tous leurs verres.

\- Mais, persista Greg, je pensais que elle et Weasley...

Theo regarda Greg avec dégoût.

\- Tu ne lis donc jamais les journaux ? Jamais ? Weasley s'est servi de son petit héroïsme de guerre comme une excuse pour coucher avec toutes les femmes sur lesquelles il pouvait poser ses sales mains, et le _Daily Prophet_ a montré ses conquêtes comme l'opération tape-à-l'œil qu'elles étaient. Pourquoi gâcher une page entière avec de véritables informations quand tu peux écrire un nouvel article à scandale à propos des frasques de ce traître à notre sang ?

\- Pas seulement ça, dit Draco en riant. Je pense qu'elle veut réellement le tuer.

\- Elle avait l'air vraiment triste la semaine dernière, mon gars.

Theo hocha le tête.

\- Si on lit leur petite conversation correctement, elle a l'air d'une femme dont le cœur a été brisé en tous petits morceaux.

\- Fais moi confiance là dessus, elle le hait. Potter, pas tant que ça, mais elle hait totalement Weasley.

\- Personne ne sait pourquoi ils ont rompu ?

\- Elle ne le dira pas, elle a faillit m'arracher la tête quand je lui ai demandé.

Draco haussa les épaules. Il était en réalité toujours furieusement curieux de savoir pourquoi leur petite romance avait mal tourné, mais son instinct aigu de conservation l'avait empêché de trop pousser Hermione sur ce sujet. Blaise était toujours au courant des ragots, même s'ils n'apparaissaient pas dans les journaux.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'arrivait plus à bander après la guerre. Il lui a fait porter le chapeau, et il l'a larguée. Il lui a dit plus tard, en public, après qu'il ait commencé à baiser ses groupies, qu'elle avait été son problème. Pas assez sexy, ou un truc du genre.

\- Au lieu d'admettre un truc post-traumatique ?, renifla Greg. Putain, quel enfoiré. Tout le monde sait que certaines personnes ont besoin de temps pour se remettre après la guerre. Certains baisent comme des lapins, d'autres deviennent... non-fonctionnels.

Il leva les yeux vers les autres hommes.

\- Quoi ? Je vais mieux ! Je n'ai pas eu de plaintes! Mais vous ne me verrez jamais pas dire à une femme que c'est sa putain de faute si j'ai pété les plombs pendant la guerre. C'était flippant, cette merde.

Blaise leva son verre en direction de Draco.

\- En tout cas, mon pote, elle est chaude comme la braise maintenant. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies le même petit problème que Weasley.

Draco se la remémora, rouge et échevelée, après qu'il ait récupéré sa récompense, et il dit avec un vicieux plaisir :

\- Non, je ne peux pas dire que je l'aie.

Spontanément lui vint à l'esprit sa main dans ses cheveux, sa mèche blonde qui les reliait comme une corde, et il retint un frisson, assez pour qu'ils ne le remarquent pas. Mais tous ne furent pas dupes.

Theo lui lança un regard de l'autre côté de la table et quand l'homme aux cheveux sombres quitta la table pour se diriger vers les toilettes, Draco le suivit. Il s'arrêtèrent dans un long couloir sombre, sous une bougie carbonisée depuis des mois, leurs verres toujours en main.

\- Je te connais depuis longtemps, Draco. Je sais comment tu te comportes quand tu as une nouvelle copine, et c'est différent aujourd'hui. Vraiment différent. Je peux te dire que tu ne couches pas avec elle, tu n'es pas assez arrogant. Je crois même que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup. Bon sang, on dirait que tu as peur d'elle ! Ça n'a aucun sens, et franchement, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit une sorte enfant trouvée. Le _Vilain Petit Canard_ , mon cul. Tu manigances quelque chose.

\- Oh, je l'apprécie bien assez. Elle est fascinante.

\- Ah ouais ? Des tas de choses sont fascinantes. Les hippogriffes sont fascinants. Je peux comprendre que certaines personnes soient fascinées par les furets. Que Hermione Granger soit soudainement à ton bras, sans ressembler à quelque chose que le chat a ramené ? Que tu l'aies fait arborer un joli petit symbole au poignet? Que tu caches tes pensées quand tu parles de ta prétendue conquête ? Ça, c'est sacrément fascinant. Explique moi ce qui se passe.

Draco le fixa, leva un sourcil, et demanda :

\- Qu'est ce que tu penses de l'Ordre du phénix ?

\- Probablement la même chose que toi. C'est une conversation qu'on a déjà eue. Est ce que tu changes de sujet, ou veux-tu arriver quelque part ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu ressentirais si tu voyais arriver la fin de l'Ordre ?

\- Comme une vie entière de Noëls qui se dérouleraient tous en même temps. Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu sais à propos de Viviane ?, insista Draco.

\- La Dame du Lac, qui a tout apprit de Merlin avant de le trahir et de l'emprisonner magiquement à l'intérieur d'un arbre. A terme, c'est elle qui a donné à Arthur tout ce qu'il a obtenu, dont la royauté.

\- Rassemble les morceaux, Theo.

L'homme le regarda pendant un moment, appuyé contre le mur sale.

\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux. Est ce que tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Implicitement, dit Draco avec un rire bas et rauque. J'ai plutôt intérêt. J'ai mis ma vie entre ses mains et lui ai dit de le faire de la façon dont elle souhaite pourvu qu'elle mette fin à l'Ordre.

\- Des Mangemorts, encore ?

\- Merlin, non.

Draco frissonna ouvertement cette fois.

\- Pas de feux d'artifice, pas de tatouages, pas de joyeux terrorisme pour l'anarchie. Nous nous déplaçons lentement pour prendre le dessus, et faisons les choses à notre façon. Elle rallie les masses du peuple comme soutien, le troisième membre du trio d'or, si cruellement rejetée par eux. C'est la seule qui peut nous sauver de la corruption et la décadence de l'Ordre. Récupérer nos terres, démanteler le tribunal magique, retourner à un monde d'anciens privilèges et fonctions restaurés.

\- Ça a une certaine allure, je l'admets.

\- Theo.

Draco le regarda froidement, et dit d'un ton lourd de menaces :

\- Elle est une sang-pure. Une pauvre âme infortunée qui a récemment appris ses véritables origines. Illégitime, bien sûr, mais sang-pure.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, dit Theo en souriant. Comment une femme tellement, tellement douée en magie pourrait-elle être quoi que ce soit d'autre ? C'est tragique, vraiment, d'avoir grandi dans l'ignorance. Je présume qu'elle n'aime pas en parler ?

\- Beaucoup trop douloureux, oui.

\- Dois-je répandre des rumeurs ?, dit Theo en haussant les sourcils. Faire des allusions à propos de son passé mélodramatique ?

\- Oh oui, approuva Draco, aussi souvent et à autant de gens que tu peux sans pour autant paraître suspect.

\- A la Dame des Ténèbres, alors ?

Theo leva son verre en direction de son ami.

\- Je ne l'appellerais pas comme ça en public si j'étais toi. Après l'autre, n'importe quel terme contenant le mot "Ténèbres" ou "Sombre" inquiète un peu les gens.

\- Alors, à notre honnête héroïne en croisade politique.

Draco l'imita et leva son verre, et les deux hommes trinquèrent.

. . . . . . . . . .

Theo entra dans l'appartement d'Hermione qui, comme Draco n'avait toujours pas réussi à la convaincre de l'intérêt qu'elle aurait à déménager dans le sien bien plus grand, était toujours dans le même immeuble miteux. La seule vertu réelle de ce lieu était la lumière, qui se déversait des nombreuses fenêtres, ainsi que des lucarnes sales. La pièce était stérile, presque aucun mobilier, et certainement aucune décoration. Les livres s'empilaient contre les murs. Elle ne ressemblait à rien, à part peut-être à celle d'un étudiant à l'Université.

\- Ça, dit-il, ça n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aurais attendu du quartier général de la nouvelle ère sombre.

\- Je ne vais pas gâcher le temps du cercle restreint avec des apparats inutiles. Tu en fait partie, ou pas, et remplir la pièce de symbolisme exagéré ne va rien y changer.

Hermione s'était installée sans cérémonie sur un vieux fauteuil au centre de la pièce, ses pieds ballant par dessus un accoudoir, et sa tête soutenue par le second. Elle avait l'air d'une héritière, insouciante et oisive. Si ses doigts avaient tenu un verre de vin, l'illusion de décadence aurait été complète. A la place, cependant, ils tenaient une baguette fermement pointée sur Theo.

\- Je vois que tu sembles penser que ta contribution sera d'une façon ou d'une autre utile.

Draco s'était positionné à l'écart. Il regardait, curieux de voir comment elle avait prévu de gérer la situation, et comment Theo allait se comporter avec cette version plus dangereuse de la fille qu'il avait nonchalamment méprisée, par principe, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Formé dans le monde cruel des politiques des ténèbres, l'homme ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'il ne se mit à plat ventre.

\- J'ai compris que tu avais des plans pour nous débarrasser de l'ingérence de ces idiots et restaurer ce qui nous appartient.

Elle hocha la tête et fit basculer ses pieds vers le sol, de façon à ce qu'elle se tienne droite, et se leva.

\- Je présume que Draco t'a expliqué le plan dans les grandes lignes ?

Elle poursuivit quand Theo confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Donc, voilà comment ça marche ici. Tu vas me donner ta baguette pendant que j'inspecterai ton esprit. Si tu ne m'es ni intéressant ni utile, je te lancerai un _oubliettes_ et te renverrai d'où tu viens. Si tu es en fait déloyal, tu te retrouveras à Sainte Mangouste la bave aux lèvres, avec à peine assez d'intelligence restante pour savoir ce qui t'es arrivé. Si tu réussis le test, je laisserai un tout petit charme dans ton cerveau de façon à ce que, si par la suite tu aspirais à la trahison, j'aie un bouton off. Pour toi.

Draco se raidit brusquement, et elle lui sourit.

\- Certains des livres que tu m'a apportés sur le légilimencie étaient très instructifs, surtout quand ils sont combinés avec ce que j'ai trouvé dans les archives au travail.

Elle sourit à nouveau, en ressemblant cette fois moins à une femme menaçant la mort elle même qu'à une enfant surprise à voler des cookies par un parent indulgent.

\- Cependant, je dois admettre que je ne l'ai pas vraiment encore testé. Ça ne marchera peut-être pas.

\- Est ce que Draco a aussi un interrupteur dans sa tête ?, demanda Theo en sortant sa baguette et en la lui tendant.

\- J'ai d'autres moyens de contrôle sur Draco.

Elle s'empara de sa baguette et fit un geste en direction du sol, où l'homme s'agenouilla avec grâce, inébranlable même lorsqu'elle saisit sa tête et scruta son esprit à travers ses yeux.

Elle était si calme quand elle était concentrée. Draco n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle avait besoin de se concentrer quand elle se promenait dans son propre esprit. La question était de savoir si elle en avait besoin seulement avant d'avoir pénétré entièrement dans un esprit, ou s'il était vraiment un livre ouvert pour elle.

Une mouche voletait près de la fenêtre, tentant de s'échapper à travers le verre, et le bruit semblait retentissant dans cette pièce pleine de tension silencieuse. Draco contemplait son meilleur ami agenouillé sur le sol qui laissait son moi profond être retourné comme des poches avant une machine. Quelqu'un devait tuer cette maudite mouche. Pourquoi ça durait aussi longtemps ?

Finalement, elle recula, raffermit sa prise sur la baguette de Theo et l'enfonça durement sur sa nuque, tout en le jaugeant. Puis, elle pivota sur elle-même, se releva et la lui tendit.

\- Prends ta baguette, Theodore Nott, et brandis-la pour notre but, pour la défense de ta Dame et pour ton propre honneur, comme cela doit être.

\- Jusqu'à la mort, Ma Dame, murmura-t-il en la reprenant.

\- Ce qui est, déclara-t-elle sèchement, toute formalité rituelle oubliée, ce que nous obtiendrons tous si nous foirons. Donc, tâchons de ne pas foirer, d'accord ?

Elle dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre, clairement irritée.

\- L'un de vous va-t-il se décider à tuer cette maudite mouche ?

Theo donna un petit coup de baguette d'un mouvement rapide, et un éclair de lumière verte éblouit la pièce, qui ne fut soudain plus que silence.

\- Impressionnant.

\- Je suis le fils d'un Mangemort et ai eu le plaisir discutable d'être formé par les Carrows. Vous jugerez ma technique excellente.

Il se redressa et fit une révérence.

\- Plus qu'excellente. Bienvenue dans notre groupe de -eh bien, « frères » semble horriblement patriarcal mais « fratrie » n'a pas vraiment le même sens, mais est sensiblement la même chose - …

\- La Noble Compagnie ?, suggéra Draco en leur apportant deux coupes de champagne qu'il avait rapidement été chercher dans la déplaisante cuisine. J'ai pensé que nous devrions peut-être célébrer notre première recrue ?

\- Nous, les heureux élus ?

Theo prit son verre et le leva vers Hermione.

\- A vous, ma Dame, et au nombre grandissant de recrues, remplies d'hommes à l'estomac rodé au combat. Et de femmes.

Il fit une pause.

\- C'est plutôt maladroit mais... Comment suis-je supposé vous appeler ?

Elle rit, et reposa son verre.

\- Hermione convient parfaitement quand nous sommes informels ou en public. Garde le « Dame des Ténèbres » pour des occasions privées et formelles.

Elle fit signe aux deux hommes de s'asseoir en se glissant elle même sur sa chaise. Ils étaient tous détendus, Draco sur le sol, contre sa chaise, Theo sur la sienne.

\- A présent, que faire de toi ? Y-a-il un intérêt à t'obtenir un travail au gouvernement ?

\- Délicat pour un enfant de Mangemort, commenta Theo.

\- Es-tu qualifié ?

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur les cheveux de Draco et il n'opposa aucune résistance visible. Theo contempla la scène, fasciné. D'autres moyens de contrôle sur Draco, en effet.

\- Je suis très qualifié. Plus que qualifié.

\- Recherche une position dans le gouvernement qui t'irait le mieux, quelque chose chose de plausible où tu pourras te frayer un chemin, et je ferai en sorte que tu sois retenu pour le poste.

Face à son regard interrogateur, elle ajouta :

\- L' _Imperium_. Je suis populaire à présent, tu sais, particulièrement auprès des gens qui veulent connaître tous les potins sur le cher Ronald et son vilain petit problème. Je prendrais un café avec toutes les personnes susceptibles de penser qu'on devrait te donner une chance, les amènerai dans leur département et à la fin de notre sympathique conversation ils seront ravis de t'embaucher. Une fois entré à l'intérieur, cependant, tu devras te débrouiller seul. Sois compétent et commence à gravir les échelons. Recrute des gens qui nous sont sympathiques, même s'ils ne font pas encore réellement partie de notre Compagnie. Place-toi là où il faut.

\- Je peux y arriver.

\- Ne me déçois pas.

Son ton ne contenait pas le moindre soupçon de menace, mais Theodore Nott frissonna.

 **(1) s'encanailler : chuter socialement, se souiller en fréquentant le bas peuple, la canaille.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Hermione et Theo font référence, dans leur discussion, au discours du jour de la Saint Crépin dans la pièce de Shakespeare Henry V.**

 ** _"We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; / For he today that sheds his blood with me / Shall be my brother"_**


	5. Deux rendez-vous et une proposition

**Ce chapitre-ci a été posté un peu en retard, et je m'en excuse. J'ai beaucoup de problèmes personnels, en ce moment. Des galères administratives, et des galères pour mes études. ;)**

 **Merci pour vos adorables reviews !**

 **Davne banan : Je pense que Theo a parfaitement compris la petite manipulation des masses de Draco. Il sait qu'Hermione n'est pas une sang-pure, mais il sait, comme Draco, qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir les aider. C'est un homme intelligent, tu as raison ! J'adore les pavés, n'hésite pas à en faire d'autres ! XD Je publie généralement chaque chapitre 2 ou 3 jours après le précédent, sauf cas exceptionnel. J'attends aussi d'avoir quelques avis sur le chapitre que j'ai posté, afin de pouvoir m'adapter et réagir à vos commentaires avant de poster le chapitre d'après :)**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez à poster vos commentaires/questions/réactions !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Deux rendez-vous et une proposition

* * *

Sa mère jeta le journal sur la table devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela ?

Draco ramassa le _Daily Prophet_ plié en deux et jeta un coup d'œil aux images. La propagande commençait enfin à prendre forme ! Il devait se rappeler d'envoyer un cadeau discret au photographe.

\- C'est amusant, j'aurais tout à fait pensé que vous seriez familière aux pages à scandale.

Il reposa le journal et sourit à sa mère par dessus sa table à thé. Elle avait exposé ici tellement de souvenirs de l'héritage des Malfoy qu'il était surpris qu'elle ne s'effondre pas sous le poids de l'attente. _Vous pouvez enlever à une femme d'une classe privilégiée la plus grande part de sa fortune_ , pensa-t-il, _mais pas la certitude qu'interférer en permanence dans la vie de son fils est un devoir sacré_.

\- Je parlais de la fille. Explique-moi pour la fille.

Draco esquissa un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

\- Je suis anéanti à l'idée de détruire votre bonne opinion de moi, mais j'ai découvert que j'étais incapable de parler des femmes.

Narcissa Malfoy reposa sa tasse si vigoureusement sur la table que le thé déborda d'un côté.

\- Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te trouves en photo dans le journal, avec cette fille.

\- Et moi qui pensais que vous seriez heureuse de me voir établir une relation sérieuse avec une sorcière.

Il versa deux cuillerées de sucre dans sa tasse.

\- La dernière fois que nous avons évoqué ce sujet, vous m'aviez fustigé car je ne remplissais pas mon devoir envers ma lignée et que je me devais de produire un héritier au plus vite. Je vous ai simplement prise au mot.

Il mélangea son thé avec soin et lui sourit.

\- Elle n'est pas... appropriée.

Elle avait formulé son objection avec soin, et Draco apprécia son tact. Narcissa Malfoy, avec son talent pour laisser sous-entendre des choses importantes sans rien dire directement, dirait à qui s'y intéresserait que sa future belle-fille était assurément la bienvenue, sans même énoncer clairement ce que cela signifiait.

\- La sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération et une héroïne de guerre ?, dit-il en admirant la photo d'Hermione.

La robe noire sobre qu'il l'avait poussé à porter lui allait parfaitement et compensait l'allure de ses cheveux. Comme toujours, elle portait au poignet le bracelet, et il appréciait le fait qu'elle ne l'enlève pas.

\- Ravissante, aussi.

\- Draco, je comprends qu'un jeune homme ait souvent des... besoins.

Narcissa avait son air de "quelque chose ne va pas et je peux le sentir" qui s'exprimait clairement sur son visage.

\- Mais une fille avec laquelle tu te lies publiquement devrait être...

Elle hésita.

Mère.

Draco détacha son regard du journal et porta sa tasse à mi-chemin de sa bouche avant de demander :

\- Avez-vous déjà connu une femme qui s'est retrouvée malencontreusement enceinte ? Une femme mariée dont les loisirs étaient sûrement moins raisonnables que la broderie ou les boutiques ? Qui a choisi de cacher discrètement sa petite erreur en profitant du chaos de la première guerre plutôt que de risquer son mariage ? Ou une fille plus jeune, peut-être, dont les parents ont couvert la disgrâce ?

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que cette fille... ?

Il prit calmement une gorgée de son thé adouci par le sucre.

\- Je ne suis rien en train de vous dire. Nous avons une conversation absolument sans rapport avec l'autre.

\- Tu comprends, j'espère, dit sa mère avec précaution, que je ne recherche que ce qui est le meilleur pour toi.

\- Je suis certain que vous savez que _jamais_ je ne m'associerais avec quelqu'un qui ne serait pas... approprié.

Draco lui sourit, victorieux.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il semble en être à la surface des choses.

\- Je devrais peut-être la rencontrer.

Narcissa paraissait presque affligée mais, pensait Draco, _ça se passe plutôt bien_. _Une bâtarde abandonnée pourrait difficilement être son idéal, mais c'est toujours plus acceptable que la vérité._

\- Theo l'apprécie.

\- Theodore Nott ? Tu l'as présentée à Theodore Nott ?

\- Bien sûr. Combien de Theo connaissons-nous ?

Il fit une pause et ajouta :

\- Vous savez, mère, que -peu importe ô combien Serpentardien et peu transparent je puisse vous sembler – mes objectifs visent toujours à ce qui est le meilleur pour nous.

Narcissa acquiesça lentement et se saisit à nouveau du papier, étudiant les photographies avec attention.

\- A quel point êtes-tu sérieux ?

\- Entièrement.

Draco enleva quelques grains de poussière qui s'étaient posés sur sa manche. Le noir requerrait un entretien constant de la garde robe.

\- Je ne suis pas encore sûr de la meilleure date, mais j'ai l'intention de procéder de façon honorable.

\- C'est...bien.

Narcissa avait toujours une voix étranglée.

\- Il y a certaines choses qui sont de la faute de...

Il la stoppa et fit comme s'il pesait soigneusement ses mots, bien qu'il ait évidemment écrit son script à l'avance.

\- … de sa regrettable éducation et qu'elle ne pourra pas faire sans votre aide. Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'agir comme une figure maternelle et de planifier le mariage d'une façon très formelle et très traditionnelle ?

\- Sa propre mère ne désire-t-elle pas cet honneur ?, hésita Narcissa.

\- Aucun de ses parents ne sera attendu, grogna-t-il. Des gens qui abandonnent leurs enfants perdent tous les droits sur eux. Concernant ses autres parents, je me refuse à avoir des moldus à mes noces. Point.

Narcissa sourit devant son dégoût viscéral. La réaction de son fils apaisait ses craintes résiduelles. Elle avait pensé que cette fille aurait pu être tellement... accueillante... qu'elle aurait piégé Draco de ses charmes en dépit de son sang inférieur. Cependant, il lui restait des préoccupations d'ordre pratique.

\- Qui offrira la mariée et l'amènera jusqu'à l'autel ? Si tu veux être traditionnel, cela n'est pas une option.

Draco fit la moue.

\- Bien que je haïsse cet homme, Harry Potter devrait être idéal pour cette tâche.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les babillages de sa mère sur le choix des couleurs – évidemment vertes – et celui des fleurs – comme si lui ou Hermione s'en souciaient – et se demanda si cet enfoiré de Potter pourrait être convaincu d'approuver publiquement leur relation de cette façon. Cela permettrait de rallier les soutiens de Potter à leur cause, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit évidemment de confiance, mais ils avaient l'avantage du nombre, et il aurait besoin de nombre quand le temps serait venu de manifester dans les rues.

De plus, il adorait le symbolisme du connard considéré comme le visage de l'Ordre lui donnant la main d'Hermione, à _lui_.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il d'une voix forte qui interrompit sa mère dans son analyse détaillée des buffets, il est un sang-mêlé et j'espérais pouvoir n'ouvrir la cérémonie du mariage qu'à des sangs-purs.

Narcissa - coupée au beau milieu des asperges, si l'on peut dire – s'arrêta brusquement de parler et le fixa.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est un problème ? Y a-t-il quelques petites vieilles sang-mêlées que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'offenser ?

\- Nooooon, répondit-elle d'une voix traînante en abandonnant son hystérie frénétique au sujet du mariage, comme s'il se fut agi d'un sac à main qu'elle aurait repéré dans une boutique, examiné, puis rejeté en décidant qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, finalement.

Elle regarda son fils avec attention. Il plissait les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées : il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'un homme amoureux.

\- Draco. Es-tu certain que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai besoin de ce mariage pour établir au delà de tout doute que je considère la pureté de son sang comme une priorité et que je respecte nos valeurs traditionnelles. Pouvez-vous mettre ça en place ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu manigances, Draco ?

\- Un mariage, je pense.

Elle ne détacha pas son regard, pensive.

\- Bien sûr. Organiser un mariage traditionnel serait un plaisir que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir, et je suis toujours heureuse de t'aider, de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais... Tu dois d'abord lui demander ce qu'elle veut, elle. Les femmes ont souvent des projets pour leur mariage.

Draco semblait perplexe, et elle ajouta :

\- Lui déjà as-tu demandé sa main ?

\- Pas dans le sens officiel du terme. Je vous assure, c'est entendu entre nous.

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu le lui demande vraiment avant que je ne commence à commander le buffet. Et, Draco ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à ton père, parfois.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Je ne sais pas, Mione.

Harry reposa le verre sur la table et posa son regard sur la femme assise avec précaution sur le siège du café. Elle se servait de petits-fours, les réduisait en petits morceaux sous ses doigts mais semblait bien trop nerveuse pour manger.

\- C'est difficile pour moi de me faire à l'idée que tu sors avec Draco Malfoy. Il est... Je te crois quand tu dis qu'il n'est pas comme ses parents. Vraiment. Mais il a été vraiment lésé après la guerre, Hermione. Peux-tu m'assurer que ton statut de sang ne lui importe pas du tout ? Réellement ? Qu'il n'est pas en train de t'utiliser ?

\- Pour quoi est ce qu'il m'utiliserait ?

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et fixa son amie de toujours.

\- Pour le sexe ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une idée de ta part, répliqua vivement Hermione en rougissant. De plus, murmura-t-elle, est-ce vraiment aussi inconcevable qu'il puisse simplement m'aimer comme je suis ? Juste parce que Ron pense que je ne suis pas assez bonne pour...

\- Ron a été stupide sur ce coup là. C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai posé la question pour mon statut de sang. Je lui ai clairement demandé s'il pourrait le supporter. Il a dit que ça lui était égal.

Elle s'empara d'un autre gâteau et l'émietta entre ses doigts.

\- Harry, il est vraiment important pour moi que vous fassiez la paix. Je sais que tu le hais depuis longtemps, mais pourrais-tu, je t'en prie, trouver une façon de calmer le jeu ?

\- Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ?

\- Parce que ça l'est.

Elle s'essaya à un timide sourire conciliant.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse avec lui, Harry. Je ne veux pas être en permanence en train de m'interposer entre les deux hommes que j'adore.

Harry se sentit mal à l'idée d'une Hermione adorant Draco mais elle se fit plus insistante.

\- … juste au moment où je construis enfin ma vie personnelle. Vous n'avez pas à aller au café ensemble ou quoi que ce soit, juste... J'aimerais juste que vous ne soyez pas perpétuellement en guerre l'un contre l'autre. Ça dure depuis des années, tu pourrais lâcher l'affaire. Pour moi.

\- Je ne sais pas, Hermione. C'est un ancien Mangemort.

Elle commença à protester et il l'interrompit aussitôt.

\- Tu peux toujours me dire que son père l'a forcé, que c'était encore un enfant, ce que tu veux. Il a reçu la Marque. Il est responsable de la mort de Dumbledore, même s'il n'a pas jeté le sort lui même. C'était un sale petit con pendant des années et ouais, peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte que le statut de sang n'était pas le plus important dans la vie. Mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne soit pas toujours un vicieux petit bâtard manipulateur. Mon dieu, Hermione, il se tenait là et a regardé sa tante te torturer. Comment peux tu le regarder dans les yeux, comment peux-tu tenir sa main ? Comment peux-tu porter au poignet cette chose qu'il t'a donnée ? Comment peux-tu seulement me demander d'être gentil avec lui ?

Elle commença à jouer avec son bracelet en le faisant tourner, dans une tentative de contenir l'envie furieuse qu'elle avait de lui crier dessus.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Tu pourrais juste le faire parce que je te le demande, et parce que tu tiens plus à moi qu'à ta stupide rancune.

Sa voix était basse et contrôlée, et sortait de ses lèvres dans un sifflement furieux.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais l'accepter, _pour moi_ , comme j'ai accepté le fait que Ron et les Weasley t'importaient plus que moi – non, n'essaye même pas de le nier. Je comprends, vraiment. Tu avais - tu as - besoin d'une famille. Et je ne t'ai jamais craché ça à la figure jusqu'à aujourd'hui, bien que je ne sois plus la bienvenue et que je sois presque coupée de toi, mon meilleur ami, aussi bien que des Weasley. _Peut-être si tu t'étais mariée_ , m'a dit Molly. Tu le savais ? J'ai passé des années là bas, je pensais être une fille de substitution, mais il s'est avéré que je n'étais seulement acceptée que comme l'accessoire de Ron, et quand il en a eu assez de moi, eh bien, elle aussi.

\- Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, Hermione ! , protesta-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que ça y ressemblait beaucoup à mes yeux. Et c'était aussi comme si, quand les jeux ont été faits, tu avais choisi Ron parce que la situation était trop inconfortable.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami ! , répliqua Harry.

\- Et moi, je suis quoi ?

\- Tu comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, marmonna-t-il. Ma sœur aliénée et beaucoup trop compliquée.

La serveuse arriva alors qu'ils étaient assis face à face dans une colère mutuelle, et elle leur posa des questions polies mais inutiles sur la qualité de la boisson qu'Harry n'avait pas touché, et des gâteaux qu'Hermione avait presque détruits. _Tout est parfait_ , l'assurèrent-ils. _Non, vraiment, nous ne voulons rien d'autre, juste l'addition quand vous aurez un moment. Merci._ Quand la femme s'éloigna enfin, leur argent en main, Hermione lança :

\- Recolle les morceaux avec Draco, Harry. Si dans ta fichue vie d'adulte, tu devais faire une seule chose pour moi, réconcilie-toi avec lui.

\- Tu me demandes trop, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je le hais, Hermione. J'ai haï tout ce qu'il a défendu, je hais tout ce qu'il défend.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

Elle effleura la cicatrice sur le dos de sa main " _Je ne dois pas mentir "_.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas Draco pour ce qu'il "défend" ?

Elle marqua les guillemets dans l'air, avec ses doigts.

\- Qu'est ce que tu défends, ces jours-ci ? Les fêtes ? Prendre du bon temps ? Tu as dit au Ministère, avant la chute de Voldemort, que tu ne te laisserais pas utiliser. Quand as-tu changé d'avis ? Tu étais un héros, Harry. A présent tu n'es plus qu'un pantin à travers lequel ils parlent.

\- Tu as un sacré culot.

Il se leva brusquement et jeta sa serviette sur la table avec violence.

\- Je t'en supplie, Harry. Tu me dois...

Elle s'agrippa à sa main mais il la fit lâcher prise dans un mouvement furieux.

\- La réponse est non.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta le café.

. . . . . . . . . .

Quand elle poussa la porte de son appartement, elle y trouva Draco, assis dans un fauteuil. Il lisait. Elle jeta son manteau par terre, lui lança sa baguette et alla directement en direction de la salle de bain.

\- Huum, Hermione ?

Il regardait fixement sa baguette, qu'il avait rattrapée avec sa main.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux me jeter un sort avec ?, lui jeta-t-elle brusquement.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Bien. Alors tiens-la juste. Par Merlin, je devrais pouvoir te faire assez confiance pour ça. Je vais prendre un bain. Un long bain chaud, avec des bulles. Et un livre. Et un verre de vin. Peut-être deux. Quel fumier. _Ma sœur aliénée et beaucoup trop compliquée._ Charmant.

\- Je suis supposé savoir de quoi tu parles, au juste ?, demanda-t-il calmement, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa furie. Il rangea dans un coin de son esprit la révélation du fait qu'elle lui faisait apparemment confiance, pour pouvoir y réfléchir plus tard.

\- Non. Non, tu ne l'es pas. Pourquoi es-tu ici, au fait ?

\- Je prévoyais de te demander en mariage, mais ça peut attendre si tu es vraiment dans une humeur de merde.

\- Je...

Sa voix se perdit, et elle le regarda fixement.

\- Tu as besoin d'un bon verre de vin. Je te l'apporte.

Il glissa sa baguette dans sa poche.

\- Va prendre ton bain, et lire ton livre. Quand j'aurai moins peur que tu ne me détruises de colère, nous pourrons parler de la bague que tu veux et de la façon de programmer l'annonce de notre mariage pour garantir un impact maximal.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui ?

\- Parfois, je t'apprécie vraiment.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, comme nous sommes sur le point de nous marier.

 **Alors, cette apparition d'Harry?**

 **Je commence à détester les Weasley. Ils sont immondes, dans cette fic. XD (déjà que je ne les aime pas trop chez JKR, mais chut )**

 **Personnellement, j'ai adoré cette dernière petite scène entre Draco et Hermione. C'est adorable. Ils ont une relation... particulière, mais une relation quand même. Après cette conversation avec Harry, on ne peut que l'aimer, notre Dragounet.**

 **Ah, une dernière chose : J'ai hésité entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement quand Narcissa s'adressa à Draco. Ils ont des usages stricts, mais en même temps, il est un peu son fils adoré, donc je trouvais que le vouvoiement mettait une trop grosse distance entre eux. Ça vous choque?**


	6. Élaborer une myriade de complots

**Tiens donc, elle est toujours vivante, celle là? :)**

 **Je suis de retour. Merci aux petits messages de soutien, comme j'avais précisé au chapitre précédent (qui date de septembre, oui, je sais ^^) que j'avais des problèmes personnels. Vous êtes adorables 3**

 **Je ne vous promets rien concernant le rythme de publication, mais on peut envisager un retour à un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Sur ce, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, vous avez assez attendu! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Parle-moi des mœurs et des traditions des sangs-purs.

Theo s'adossa au mur et regarda Hermione.

\- Il est plutôt simple d'oublier ton enfance défavorisée, jusqu'à ce que tu poses ce genre de questions. Comment y as-tu survécu, au fait ?

Le cercle restreint se tenait dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Ces rassemblements informels avaient lieu chaque semaine et s'étaient progressivement transformés en réunions et en séances de planification.

\- Inutile de rabâcher sans cesse mon passé. Comment décrirais-tu vos coutumes sociales ?

\- Conservatrices.

Draco était assis dans l'unique fauteuil, penché vers les autres. Ils étaient étendus sur le plancher avec Hermione.

\- C'est une question d'éducation. On attend de toi que tu te marries jeune, et avec le bon parti. Les femmes restent à la maison, ont des enfants – désolé Pansy, mais c'est la vérité et tu le sais – et s'occupent des œuvres de charité et du jardinage. Elles utilisent ensuite ces relations pour appuyer les buts politiques ou économiques de leur mari.

Pansy Parkinson roula des yeux et murmura :

\- Certaines choses ont changé, Draco.

\- Seulement jusqu'au moment où tu te marieras, grogna Theo. Il est parfaitement respectable pour toi de nos jours d'enseigner, de travailler au Ministère ou d'être infirmière, tant que tu es célibataire. Mais que feras-tu quand tu ne le seras plus, Pansy ? Tu continueras à aller travailler ? Ou tu commenceras à diriger le club local de jardinage afin de l'utiliser comme un moyen détourné de gagner de l'influence ? Et distribuer des paniers de nourriture en jouant les dames généreuses ?

\- Salaud, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu te dois aussi d'être discrète, sérieuse, assidue et vertueuse, ajouta Blaise. Enfin, les femmes sont supposées être vertueuses. Tant que je reste discret...

\- Charmant, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc, en restant dans l'optique conservatrice des puissantes familles de sang-purs, comment décririez-vous cette image ?

Elle fit glisser le journal du jour au centre de leur petit groupe. Ron se tenait dans un de ces bars dorés, entourés par de jeunes femmes, un verre de champagne à la main. Derrière eux, une danseuse de cabaret montrait ses seins quasiment dénudés en direction de l'appareil photo.

\- Chaude ? Demanda Blaise alors que Theo étouffait un rire. Pansy leur fit les gros yeux.

\- Dégoûtant, déclara sèchement Pansy. Je suis surprise que Molly Weasley l'autorise encore à pénétrer dans la maison familiale, pour être honnête. C'est un déshonneur. Excuse-moi, Hermione, je sais bien que tu avais un faible pour lui.

\- « Avais » est le bon terme. Au passé, souffla Draco.

\- C'est tout ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Oh, il y a plus, dit Theo en l'observant. Tu rougirais si tu savais ce qu'il peut se passer derrière les portes closes. Pardonne mon traditionalisme latent, mais les jeunes femmes de bonne éducation ne sont pas sensées savoir ce genre de choses, et surtout pas si c'est moi qui me charge de l'expliquer. Non pas que tu sois une jeune femme de bonne éducation, je dirais plutôt élevée par les loups, mais... crois moi, il te suffit de savoir que ce n'est pas joli.

\- Il y a aussi tous les trucs ostentatoires, ajouta Draco.

\- Tout à fait, dit Pansy. Ce bracelet que tu portes ? C'est à peine un cadeau approprié à présent que vous êtes fiancés. La seule raison pour laquelle ça reste acceptable, c'est que tout le monde sait qu'il ne s'agit que d'une question de temps. Mais les membres de l'Ordre couvrent les femmes de joyaux, fourrures, et que sais-je encore. Et ensuite ils se promènent dans les rues comme ça, avec des gens qui meurent de faim assis dans l'ombre.

\- Ils jettent des pièces à des gens dont ils ont saisi la maison, marmonna Théo.

\- Pour le moment, je ne veux pas toucher à ces problèmes de bénéfices de guerre, émit Hermione dans un murmure. Nous y arriverons bien assez tôt. Je veux attiser la haine et le ressentiment de manière plus subtile dans un premier temps. Pansy, dit-elle en se tournant vers elle, peux-tu te trouver seule un travail de colporteuse de rumeur dans un journal à scandales ou as-tu besoin de mon aide? Tu peux très bien exercer en free-lance, ça ne fait rien.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

\- Ma famille a toujours assez d'influence, qu'importe la pauvreté dans laquelle nous sommes en ce moment. Cela devrait être plutôt simple pour moi d'écrire une chronique mondaine. Qu'elle est votre volonté, ma Dame ? , dit-elle, soudain formelle.

\- Je veux que tu écrives article sur article à propos des vies des membres de l'Ordre. Sois généreuse en détails. Ne mens pas : tu n'en auras même pas besoin. Mets juste l'accent sur les choses qui fâchent. Les femmes, les fêtes, leur train de vie fastueux. Explique qu'ils courent après les plaisirs, déchargés de toute responsabilité. Rabâche ces thèmes encore et encore jusqu'à ce que personne ne pense encore que l'Ordre - et certains officiels du Ministère- ne sont rien d'autre qu'un groupe d'irresponsables hédonistes.

\- Mais, se plaignit Greg qui s'était tenu silencieux jusqu'alors et fixait les poitrines des femmes de la photographie, toutes ces choses sont vraies.

\- Bien évidemment. Cela serait bien moins efficace si elles ne l'étaient pas.

Hermione fit de nouveau face à Pansy, qui souriait froidement d'un air entendu.

\- Tu me dis que tu es surprise que Molly Weasley ne chasse pas Ronald de son foyer, étant donné son mode de vie actuel. Imagine à quel point un flux constant de ce type d'informations pourra affecter une mère de famille rurale qui peut à peine nourrir ses enfants, ou un laboureur qui a travaillé dur toute sa vie pour finalement voir sa ferme saisie pour que des héros de guerre puissent nager dans le champagne.

\- Ils vont les haïr.

\- Exactement. Et une fois que le ressentiment général à propos de la décadence dont ils peuvent jouir aura grandi, nous pourront alors faire filtrer par d'autres voies les histoires d'abus, de saisies et de profiteurs.

Hermione tapota le sol de ses doigts, pensante.

\- Je devrais aussi vous laisser faire un reportage sur moi, contenant des photos de cet appartement.

\- Mais c'est un taudis, souffla Pansy, tu n'as même pas de téléviseur ici.

\- Élevée par des moldus, tu te souviens ? Je ne trouve pas leur technologie spécialement exotique ou intéressante. De plus, les redevances télévision du ministère sont exorbitantes.

\- Donc c'est pour cette raison que tu n'emménageras pas chez moi, comprit Draco avec une grimace, répondant seul à cette question qui le taraudait. Cet appartement est un plateau. Tu te mets en scène en tant qu'Hermione Granger, la seule membre de l'Ordre de Phénix à vivre simplement, la seule qui défend des valeurs anciennes et sincères. Celle qui veut faire changer les choses au lieu de fêter jusqu'à l'aube.

Elle pivota vers lui et lui sourit.

\- C'est pour cette raison, c'est vrai, mais aussi parce qu'il est difficile de se présenter comme les défenseurs des mœurs traditionnelles si nous vivons dans le pêché.

\- Avez-vous choisi une date, tous les deux ?

Pansy avait sorti un calepin et commençait à écrire.

\- Nous ne sommes pas _techniquement_ engagés, Pans.

Draco se renfonça dans son fauteuil et grimaça.

\- Regarde sa main. Pas de bague.

\- Hum hum.

Pansy ne prit pas la peine de regarder et continua :

\- Si vous êtes tous les deux d'accord, j'aimerais écrire un article à dimension humaine sur Hermione, une sorte de «Qu'est-elle devenue » avant que cela ne devienne officiel. Je pourrais y faire allusion et laisser quelques indices, et ensuite je posterais un second article sur ta demande en mariage. J'aimerais montrer que c'est le grand amour entre vous. La plupart des gens n'iront pas voir plus loin que son statut de sang officiel : vous représenterez la grande unification du monde de l'après-guerre, la réconciliation, mettant de côté les vieux préjugés, bla, bla, bla.

\- Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas, glissa Draco en la fixant.

Pansy arracha la photo des mains de Greg d'un coup sec et la lança plus loin.

\- Arrête de les reluquer. Oui, Draco, bien entendu. Mais je n'ai pas envie de raconter aux mères de famille du nord rural que le personnage d'homme romantique que nous prévoyons de leur offrir n'envisagerait jamais de sortir avec leurs misérables filles sang-mêlées. Ce n'est qu'une belle histoire, et celle de la princesse sang de bourbe est trop bonne pour que j'y résiste. Même si nous savons tous ici que tu ne l'aurais jamais touchée si elle était vraiment une sale petite sang de bourbe.

Elle posa son regard sur Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, c'est seulement si tu considère cela comme acceptable.

Draco se demanda si Pansy avait remarqué la façon dont Hermione s'était raidie. Il présuma que non.

\- Évidemment. J'encourage ton initiative. Fais ce que tu as à faire pour introduire les personnages des différents acteurs de cette pièce. Mais garde ça …

Hermione fit un geste pour englober la pièce et leur petit groupe regroupé par terre.

\- … Secret. Personne n'a besoin d'être au courant.

Pansy approuva de la tête.

\- Je veux ta cicatrice sur les photos.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir une signature aussi pratique. Il va de soi que nous allons l'utiliser.

Theo leva la main en l'air.

\- On est vraiment sensés faire ça ? Demanda Greg en le voyant.

Blaise roula des yeux.

\- Honnêtement, comment tu y arrives ?

Theo tenait le journal ouvert à la page d'un article intérieur, et le leva au dessus de sa tête.

\- Si j'ai réussi à vous faire taire, tous les deux, et à passer à autre chose que la petite mission d'écriture de Pansy... Est ce que quelqu'un avait remarqué _ça_ ?

Hermione tendit la main vers lui et il lui passa le journal. Elle parcourut rapidement les gros titres, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh bien , voilà quelque chose que je n'avais pas anticipé.

Draco lut l'en-tête par dessus son épaule. _Harry Potter prépare sa candidature de Ministre de la Magie._ Peut-être qu'à présent elle relâcherait enfin sa laisse, et le laisserait régler ça à sa manière.

\- Non, Draco, dit Hermione sans même le regarder.

Pansy éclata d'un rire grinçant, et il la foudroya du regard par dessus les têtes des autres.

\- Greg, j'aimerais que tu recrutes Astoria Greegrass. Daphne aussi, si tu le peux, mais Astoria est celle que je veux vraiment. Blaise, pendant que nous augmentons le nombre de membres, vois si tu peux essayer d'appâter Luna Lovegood.

\- Je tiens à dire, intervint Blaise en s'étirant sur le sol, la tête appuyé sur son coude pour regarder Hermione, que te rejoindre a certainement des bénéfices. Theo et moi avons un bon travail au Ministère. Et maintenant tu ordonnes à Greg de partir et de profiter du plaisir de la compagnie d'une fille qu'il a contemplé pendant des années.

\- Luna Lovegood, c'était pas la fille bizarre ?, demanda Greg.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous restreindre le cercle réduit à votre petite bande de notre année.

Hermione s'adossa aux jambes de Draco qui commença à enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts, et continua :

\- Si nous voulons prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier, nous allons avoir besoin d'un peu plus de ressources. Considérez cela comme une opportunité de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, de vous faire des amis.

\- Mais je connais déjà Astoria, dit Greg en la regardant.

\- Tais toi, mon gars, avant que tu ne te tapes Luna et que c'est moi qui me retrouve avec Astoria, rigola Blaise.

\- Theo, tu peux rester quelques instants ?

Le ton d'Hermione était clairement une injonction au reste du groupe de lever la séance. Ils commencèrent à se lever et à épousseter leurs vêtements.

\- Pansy, j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir lire ton travail, organise les parties sur moi avec Draco. Blaise et Greg, faites moi savoir quand je devrais prévoir du temps pour rencontrer vos nouveaux amis.

\- Mais..., commença Greg avant que Blaise ne l'interrompe en murmurant.

\- Essaye de ne pas être stupide pour une fois, Greg. Elle sait très bien que tu connais la fille. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a demandé de la recruter. Allez, on y va.

Il entraîna l'autre homme à sa suite en ouvrant la porte. Pansy suivit en se moquant de Greg. Le journal quant à lui était toujours sur le sol, ouvert à la page de l'article sur Harry et d'une pub rappelant aux gens que les permis d'objets moldus pouvaient être obtenus le mardi et le jeudi au Ministère.

\- Theo, commença Hermione en lui souriant, avant que nous commençons, tu as demandé à me parler en privé ?

Elle jeta à regard à Draco derrière elle qui se leva obligeamment.

\- Je vais acheter quelque chose pour le dîner.

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, il entendit Theo commencer à parler d'un voix basse et des bruissements de papier. Quand il revint, Hermione semblait assez satisfaite.

\- J'ai peur, dit-elle en le rejoignant dans la cuisine alors que Theo quittait l'appartement et que le blond déballait le curry, de ne pas pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps avec toi, comme je vais consacrer mes journées à mon futur volontariat à l'orphelinat.

\- Le Centre Commémoratif de l'Ordre pour les Orphelins de Guerre ?, demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu as soudain ce besoin urgent de faire de la charité ? Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la vaine « préparation » de Potter de sa candidature au Ministère ?

\- Oh, je doute qu'Harry se présente vraiment, et s'il le fait, ça ne durera pas.

Hermione ouvrit un tiroir et fouilla à l'intérieur, à la recherche d'une grande cuillère.

\- Et non, tu ne peux pas le tuer.

\- Tu me gâches tout le plaisir, dit-il en songeant à lui embrasser le bas du coup, se demandant comment elle réagirait, mais sérieusement, des orphelins de guerre ?

\- Travailler avec des enfants abandonnés me paraît être une cause très à propos, tu ne trouves pas ? Et si j'ai d'autres raisons d'aller là bas, raisons que Theo vient de me rapporter, eh bien, le temps nous dira si elles jouent en notre faveur.

Elle se retourna et se rapprocha de lui, le tirant doucement vers elle pour le mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Rappelle-toi, souffla-t-elle contre sa peau, tu ne peux tuer quelqu'un qu'une seule fois. Mais l'humiliation publique qui nous catapulte au pouvoir ? Nous pouvons la savourer encore...

Elle l'embrassa sur le bord des lèvres.

\- Et encore...

Puis sur l'autre.

\- Et encore.

Il la poussa contre le plan de travail, se pencha vers elle, la bouche contre sa peau, appréciant la façon dont son corps se pressait contre le sien, et combien ils se fondaient parfaitement l'un sur l'autre.

\- Parfois, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres à présent sur le côté de sa nuque, la façon dont ton cerveau fonctionne me terrifie.

\- Seulement parfois ?

\- Parfois je pense à autre chose.

* * *

L'homme feuilletait les pages d'un journal.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu achètes ce magazine. Ce n'est que de la presse à scandales. Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois ? Une autre garde robe détaillée de Ginerva Potter ?

La femme rit, puis ajouta :

\- Quand tu vois combien coûtent ces robes, on aurait pensé qu'il y aurait plus de tissu dessus, hein ?

\- Répugnant, tous autant qu'ils sont. Elle, son frère, tous ceux de l'Ordre.

\- Et elle ?

Sa femme lui reprit le journal des mains. Hermione se tenait dans son immeuble simple, sans ascenseur. Elle était baignée de lumière et souriait timidement au photographe. La légende titrait : « La membre perdue du Trio d'Or nous parle de son travail avec les orphelins de Londres ».

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle devient depuis la guerre, d'ailleurs ? On n'entend pas beaucoup parler d'elle.

\- Ils disent qu'elle a un petit travail peu qualifié au Ministère, et qu'elle passe son temps à faire du bénévolat. Elle sort avec Draco Malfoy, et l'article suggère qu'il prévoit de lui demander sa main très bientôt.

L'homme se racla la gorge bruyamment.

\- Donc le reste d'entre eux sort faire la fête et elle, reste coincée dans les paperasses du Ministère, hein? Il faut croire qu'être la née-moldue dans leur groupe n'a pas si bien marché que ça. Ces bâtards du Phénix sont en fait aussi pourris que ces maudits Mangemorts.

Il fit une pause.

\- Au moins elle s'habille décemment. Malfoy... Ce n'était pas l'un de ces types louches ?

La femme haussa les épaules et reposa le papier.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Sa mère venait par ici autrefois, pour s'assurer que les enfants des petits fermiers du coin avaient les vêtements et les livres dont ils avaient besoin pour l'école. C'était une dame distinguée, pour sûr.

\- Plus responsable _qu'eux_ qui sont au pouvoir, c'est sûr.

* * *

\- Hum.

Narcissa enveloppa Hermione de son regard.

\- Il a fait un travail décent en vous habillant, mais vous avez besoin d'un meilleur sac.

Elle était assise à une petite table. Draco avait emmené Hermione jusqu'à elle, embrassé sa mère, et leur avait hâtivement faussé compagnie. _Elle va organiser le mariage_ , avait-il dit à Hermione. _Tu ne saurais pas comment envoyer les bons signaux. Elle a déjà accepté. Réfléchis juste aux détails que tu veux mettre en place et ce sera fait._

Cependant, Narcissa semblait moins s'intéresser au mariage qu'à l'examen de sa future belle-fille.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Une personne ambitieuse devrait toujours porter de bonnes chaussures, et avoir un bon sac. Tournez-vous.

Narcissa dit un petit geste circulaire avec et son doigt et Hermione, complètement ahurie, s'exécuta et effectua un cercle complet.

\- Oui, nous allons vous trouver un nouveau sac, mais les vêtements sont une vraie amélioration.

\- Je me réjouis que vous approuviez.

Le ton d'Hermione était d'une rigoureuse politesse.

\- J'ai cherché dans les vieilles éditions du Prophète ce que vous portiez auparavant. L'influence des Weasleys était plus qu'évidente. Hideux. Ceci, dit la femme en faisant un geste vers la robe d'Hermione, est bien mieux. Le bracelet est une jolie touche. Subtil, bonne qualité. Donc, aimez-vous mon fils ?

Hermione sourit, puis dit doucement :

\- Draco et moi sommes parfaitement appropriés. Nous nous comprenons l'un l'autre. Il est... rare... de trouver une personne qui vous accepte telle que vous êtes.

\- Excellent, dit Narcissa avec une grimace. Je n'étais pas satisfaite de le voir se lier avec vous. Je pense que vous préférez que je sois franche avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? Votre naissance, que l'incroyable histoire de mon fils soit véridique ou non, est bien plus basse que la sienne. Vous vous en êtes néanmoins bien sortie dans le monde sorcier, et je suppose que, par les temps qui courent, je devrais me réjouir qu'il ait trouvé une femme du côté des vainqueurs qui ne soit pas une petite cruche sans cervelle à la recherche des plaisirs. J'ai cru comprendre que vous dédiiez votre temps à l'orphelinat ?

\- C'est exact, en effet.

Hermione se demanda si ce changement radical de sujet était révélatrice d'une pensée désordonnée ou d'une volonté de la déstabiliser.

\- Une excellente occupation pour une jeune femme. Et un bien meilleur choix que celui de vos amis.

\- Je crains de vous décevoir, Mrs. Malfoy, si vous espérez que ma relation avec votre fils vous apporte des liens plus étroits avec l'Ordre du Phénix pour votre famille. Je suis presque complètement étrangère à mes anciens amis, à présent.

\- Un éloignement qui montre tout votre bon sens. Quand avez-vous appris la vérité au sujet de vos parents ?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre votre question.

Hermione s'assit dans la chaise en face de Narcissa, posa les mains sur ses genoux et sourit calmement à la femme qui la questionnait.

\- Vous n'avez peur de rien. La dernière fille qu'il m'a apportée a tremblé tout du long, au point que j'ai pensé qu'elle laisserait derrière elle une ligne d'épingles à cheveux tombées de son absurde coiffure. Mais vous, vous vous êtes assise là, fière et audacieuse. Bien.

Narcissa acquiesça vigoureusement.

\- Un Malfoy ne devrait pas être effrayé. A présent, parlez-moi de vos parents.

\- Mes parents ont émigré vers l'Australie. Vous n'attendez sûrement pas de moi que je répudie les personnes que j'ai connues ma vie entière ?

Narcissa sourit à la jeune femme.

\- Non. Non, certainement pas. Venez, dit-elle en se levant, allons donc vous trouver un sac plus approprié. Il semble que ce soit Molly Weasley qui vous en aie fait cadeau. Pathétique. Etes vous sûre d'être heureuse que je planifie ce mariage ? Il est inhabituel pour la mère du marié d'apporter autant de contribution mais je suppose qu'étant donné votre...

\- Oui, dit Hermione, souriante, en se levant. Je serais ravie de laisser toute cette affaire en vos mains compétentes, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Vous savez, je peux planifier, certes, mais vous devrez payer. N'importe quoi d'autre donnerait l'impression que mon fils vous achète.

\- Pourrez-vous faire en sorte que cela reste simple ?

\- Oh, oui, un simple événement de jardin. Nous mettrons des fleurs blanches dans vos mains, des choses qui viennent de l'étal du marché, pas d'orchidées, rien d'exotique. Nous ferons en sorte que tous les invités apprécient votre propriété, qui se démarquera d'autant plus en comparaison de la luxure vos anciens associés. Vous ne voulez pas inviter les Weasleys, n'est ce pas ?

Narcissa semblait soudain horrifiée.

\- Pourquoi haïssez-vous autant cette famille ? Vous, Draco, tous ses amis ? Ce ne sont pas les absurdités de l'après guerre, non, Draco le détestait déjà à l'école .

\- Vous avez besoin de demander ça ?, dit Narcissa en regardant la jeune femme. Et il me disait que vous étiez intelligente. Asseyez-vous.

Elle lui indiqua la petite table et Hermione accrocha la lanière de son sac à main au dossier d'une chaise avant de s'asseoir à nouveau. Narcissa la rejoignit, ses doigts martelant furieusement le bois de la table.

\- Ne vous ont-ils pas accueillie dans leur foyer ? N'y avez vous pas passé toutes vos vacances ?

Hermione acquiesça, sa tête légèrement penchée alors qu'elle attendait ses explications.

\- Ils vous ont effectivement logée, nourrie, puis ils vous ont rejetée.

\- Eh bien, Ron..., commença Hermione.

\- Idioties, coupa Narcissa d'une voix cassante. Si vous aviez été accueillie sous mon toit, vous auriez été ma fille. Il n'aurait pas été requis que vous mainteniez votre relation avec mon fils en vue d'avoir une famille. Je réalise, Miss Granger, que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée du comportement que vous devez adopter dans notre monde, mais même vous pouvez vous apercevoir que les Weasleys sont d'insensibles et égoïstes créatures. Ils ne se préoccupent que d'eux mêmes. Ils sont aveugles à toute décence, toute obligation. Elle vous avait accueillie, elle avait une responsabilité envers vous. Elle, eux, ont trahi notre monde, notre héritage avec leur continuelle vision étroite et leurs choix intéressés. Des traîtres à leur sang, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Son aînée soupira soudainement, comme épuisée par sa brève tirade.

\- Quelle pitié, vraiment, que l'ancienne coutume de refuge ait quasiment disparu. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, vous ne seriez pas dans une institution à faire la lecture aux petits sans famille, ils auraient des foyers décents. Les enfants, Miss Granger, sont un trésor qui n'a pas de prix. Quand nous nous détournons d'eux, les enfermons dans des orphelinats, les rejetons de nos foyers, nous empoisonnons les racines de notre propre culture.

\- Expliquez moi ce que vous voulez dire par «refuge ».

Hermione s'était penchée en avant, toute son attention fixée sur Narcissa.

\- Habituellement, par le passé, si un enfant se trouvait sans parents, ce qui arrive moins souvent de nos jours -si on exclu les orphelins de guerre, bien sûr-, cet enfant était pris en charge par une famille fortunée, et élevé dans leur foyer comme s'il était le leur. De la même façon, si vous aviez des métayers sur vos terres, vous deviez vous assurer que leurs enfants aient assez à manger, de quoi s'acheter des livres pour l'école, ce genre d'attentions. De vieilles habitudes, de vieilles coutumes. En théorie, le ministère assure lui même toutes ces choses à présent.

\- Pas vraiment, murmura Hermione en repensant aux enfants qu'elle avait vus.

\- Non, approuva Narcissa. Pas particulièrement bien.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit soudainement Hermione époussetant sa jupe, concernant les invités, je pense que les choses se dérouleront plus harmonieusement si nous gardons seulement les amis de Draco, les personnes que vous jugerez appropriées, et peut-être également mon amie d'école Luna.

\- Luna...

Narcissa leva un sourcil.

\- Lovegood. Elle est la fille de Xenophilius.

\- Un homme respectable, bien qu'excentrique. Et Harry Potter ?

\- Non. Il n'y assistera pas.

Hermione sourit à Narcissa.

\- Vous me laisserez choisir ma robe, j'espère, même si vous planifiez le reste ?

\- Tant que qu'elle ne ressemble en rien à cet horrible sac.

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude, si vous avez un commentaire, une question, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)**

 **Les choses s'accélèrent pour nos comploteurs...**


	7. Enfants et recrues

**Lizianna: Tu ne me mets pas du tout la pression, au contraire. Eh oui, le monde sorcier peut trembler si Hermione met toute son intelligence au service de sa cause...**

 **Merci pour votre enthousiasme, ça me motive à traduire ! :D Comme j'avais une après midi de libre et que ce chapitre était légèrement plus court que le précédent, j'ai fait ça d'un bloc!**

 **J'ai des choses à dire sur ce chapitre, mais no spoil, donc j'ai mis ça à la toute fin :p**

 **Bonne lecture 3**

* * *

Elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. _J'ai besoin de ton regard_ , avait-elle expliqué. _Je ne suis jamais complètement certaine des normes dans le monde sorcier, de ce qui est considéré comme acceptable ou non._

Il regarda autour de lui et se dit en son for intérieur que peu importe ce qui était considéré comme acceptable, _ceci_ ne l'était pas.

L'orphelinat était un lieu complètement triste et institutionnel. Quelqu'un avait collé au murs des pages arrachées d'un livre d'enfant et d'une certaine façon les petits canetons jaunes et les cochons souriants rendaient l'endroit encore plus triste. Une photo de cheval était fixée de travers au mur, et il dût lutter contre l'envie d'aller la remettre droite.

\- Combien d'enfants vivent ici ?, demanda-t-il à Hermione après quelques minutes, veillant à conserver une voix neutre.

\- Vingt-trois.

\- Tu leur fait la lecture ?

Il ne savait pas comment cela aurait pu être possible : la pièce n'avait ni bibliothèque, ni livres. Le sol était en béton et il compta quinze chaises autour de quelques tables. Une caisse de jeux était posée dans un coin. Et il était prêt à parier que tous les jouets n'étaient que de misérables déchets. Il se rappelait de sa propre chambre d'enfant : on aurait dit qu'un magasin entier y avait été vidé, conséquence du budget illimité d'une mère un peu trop complaisante.

\- Oui, et j'aide aussi pour certaines tâches administratives. Draco, dit-elle soudain en se tournant vers lui avec des yeux sombres et troublés, est-ce aussi grave que je le pense ?

\- Je ne sais pas à quel point tu penses que c'est grave.

Il laissa dériver son regard par la fenêtre qui donnait sur une cour clôturée. Des enfants jouaient au ballon dans la boue, et une fille plus âgée avait rassemblé des bambins dans un coin pour les surveiller. Ils lui paraissaient tous très maigres, et il était certain que sa mère aurait jeté tous les vêtements qu'ils portaient.

\- Je veux ton opinion, dit Hermione, sans que tu sois influencé par la mienne.

\- C'est... C'est inacceptable. Des enfants de sorciers ne devraient pas vivre ainsi. Je ne suis même pas certain que des enfants moldus mériteraient de vivre comme ça. Je croyais pourtant que cet orphelinat recevait des aides financières.

Il se dirigea vers le coffre à jouets et en sortit un ours en peluche usé et moite. Il ne pensait pas qu'un ours en peluche pouvait devenir aussi poisseux.

\- C'est répugnant.

\- Pourrais-tu faire venir ici ton ami photographe du Prophète, et lui faire prendre quelques photos discrètement ?, demanda Hermione. Et les conserver dans un endroit sûr jusqu'à ce que je lui dise de les utiliser ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon _ami,_ dit Draco d'un ton absent en regardant les enfants qui jouaient dans la boue, mais oui, je peux.

S'il le fallait, il utiliserait l' _Impero,_ mais elle aurait ses images.

Plus tard, au déjeuner, il ne put se contenir et sa colère explosa.

\- Pourquoi est ce que la situation là-bas est toujours aussi pitoyable alors que tu y vas plusieurs fois par semaine ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, au juste ? Qu'est ce que vous avez appris, Theo et toi ?

\- L'orphelinat reçoit beaucoup d'argent, dit-elle en rendant le menu au serveur avec un sourire poli. Il est extrêmement bien financé.

\- Conneries.

\- Mais c'est vrai. L'argent entre, Draco. En fait, je peux même dire qu'il y a de l'argent qui y rentre en plus des les aides du Ministère. J'essaie de découvrir où cet argent atterrit.

\- Du blanchissage d'argent, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Dis-moi que c'est une blague.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi. J'ai trouvé les documents qui recensent tous les fonds perçus, mais leur provenance n'est pas claire. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les débiteurs. J'ai fait des copies de ce que j'ai déjà déniché, mais...

\- Putain. Putain de merde. Sois prudente. Promets-moi que tu fais attention.

Il se pencha par dessus la table et saisit ses deux mains, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- Je suis sérieux, Hermione. Va plus doucement. Si tu te fais attraper... ce serait très mauvais.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tout se passera très bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Mais je m'inquiète. Ne sois pas stupide. Évidemment que je m'inquiète.

Il la regarda, désireux qu'elle l'écoute.

\- Tu as un passé de stupide bravoure derrière toi et tu as déjà été blessée. Si tu étais de nouveau blessée je ne sais pas ce que... Juste... Fais juste plaisir à mon égoïsme, et promets-moi que tu feras attention.

\- Mais pourquoi donc, Draco ? Je ne savais pas que tu te faisais du souci pour moi, dit-elle en battant des cils.

Il lâcha ses mains, dégoûté.

\- Le nombre de choses que tu ignores te surprendraient, espèce d'idiote, siffla-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle commença à tousser et prit une gorgée d'eau.

\- J'attends toujours, pour cette promesse.

\- Je serais prudente.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il haussa les sourcils, tapotant ses doigts contre la table.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je promets.

\- Bien.

\- Draco, dit-elle d'une voix soudain hésitante. Je dois te parler d'autre chose. Je suis... soulagée que cet endroit ne soit pas considéré comme... hum... acceptable... dans le monde sorcier. Et il y a cette chose, ça a un rapport, en quelque sorte, que je veux que tu recherches pour moi. J'ai eu cette idée après la discussion avec ta mère.

Il leva un sourcil tout en prenant un bout de pain dans la corbeille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les changelins.

\- Les changelins ? Explique-moi.

\- C'est une tradition folklorique. Les fées qui volent des bébés et qui laissent derrière elles, eh bien, quelque chose de différent. Généralement un _fetch_ (1) voué à tomber malade et à mourir.

Elle fit un mouvement vers son sac, sans doute pour en sortir un livre, mais il la stoppa.

\- Je sais ce qu'ils sont, Hermione. Je veux juste connaître ton objectif, ce que tu souhaites que je recherche.

\- Comment, demanda-t-elle en prenant à son tour un morceau de pain qu'elle commença à beurrer, pourrions-nous créer un fetch similaire ?

Il se mordit l'intérieur d'une joue et la regarda. _Eh bien. Ça, c'était intéressant._

\- Combien de temps faudra-t-il qu'il survive, à partir de quoi je le forme, qu'est ce qu'il devra être capable de faire ? Quels sont tes critères ? Tu parles ici d'une forme de magie très difficile. De la magie noire, certainement, quand on aura résolu toutes ces conditions.

\- C'est pourquoi je te le demande, à toi.

\- Je suis flatté. Je suppose. Dans tous les cas, j'ai besoin de plus de détails.

\- Il devra être indifférentiable de l'original. Pas seulement assez similaire pour résister à un sortilège d'inspection, mais tellement identique que même la technologie moldue ne pourra faire la différence. Il pourra mourir rapidement et devra pouvoir être retrouvé mort. Mais l'illusion devra perdurer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enterré. Ou brûlé, je suppose, dit-elle, haussant les épaules.

\- De la magie du sang, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je réfléchissais juste à voix haute. Le meilleur moyen de personnaliser le fetch est d'utiliser le sang de la personne que tu remplaces, même si c'est seulement quelques gouttes. Puis-je baser mes recherches sur le fait que le sang peut-être utilisé ? Que tu pourras obtenir un échantillon sanguin de la victime ?

\- Pas une « victime », dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais oui, tu peux utiliser un échantillon sanguin.

Il la regarda avec insistance mais elle n'avait clairement pas l'intention de lui en dire plus. Alors, il demanda seulement :

\- Pourrais-tu me passer le beurre ?

...

Astoria fut la première des deux nouvelles recrues à arriver. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sourit à Blaise qui lui envoya un baiser et s'assit prêt de Greg, qui s'était décalé pour lui laisser l'espace de s'appuyer sur le mur.

\- Je pense que vous connaissez tous Astoria.

Hermione était assise les jambes croisées sur la chaise, Draco sur l'accoudoir. Il balançait une de ses jambes et avait passé un bras derrière elle.

\- Où est l'autre ?, demanda Théo.

\- Daphne et moi n'avons pas encore eu le temps pour notre _petite discussion_. Ou bien parles-tu de Miss Lovegood ?

Hermione l'observa. Il laissait transparaître son mécontentement de devoir faire confiance à une intruse de manière plus que visible.

\- Sois gentil, Theo.

Luna arriva enfin dans l'appartement. Elle avait les bras chargés de roses rouges et portait ce qui semblait être trois robes d'été enfilées les unes sur les autres.

\- Je vous ai apporté ceci.

Elle en donna une à Theo, qui s'était approchée d'elle et la regardait. Il referma sa main sur la tige et entreprit de faire une révérence élaborée, et jura lorsqu'il sentit une épine s'enfoncer dans son doigt.

\- Putain !

Il lança un regard furieux à la jeune femme blonde qui haussa les épaules et dit simplement :

\- Les jolies choses ont des épines. Tu devrais faire plus attention.

Blaise, lorsqu'il eut reçu sa rose, enleva une à une les épines et les tendit à Luna, qui lui sourit en rougissant. Pansy roula des yeux et mis la rose dans son sac. Astoria la remercia simplement. Enfin, Greg murmura quelque chose puis tendit sa rose à Astoria.

\- Mon amour est une rose rouge, rouge. (2)

Luna donna le reste à Hermione, qui rit et répliqua :

\- Sont-elles fraîchement écloses du printemps?(3) Ou espérais-tu juste faire saigner Theo?

\- Je ne pense pas que le sang soit un problème désormais, du moins pas ici.

Luna s'installa au centre de leur cercle.

\- Pourtant si, murmura Theo en suçant son doigt.

\- Donc... Luna, commença Pansy en plissant les yeux, pourquoi donc voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ? Ce n'est pas le club de jardinage. Nous planifions, je ne sais pas, un coup d'état et le déchaînement dans les couloirs du pouvoir. Pas tout à fait ton genre.

\- Ouais, je croyais que tu étais un membre de l'Ordre, marmonna Greg.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Luna en lui souriant. Les gens me trouvent étrange. Ils n'ont pas tendance à vouloir de moi dans leurs rangs.

\- Allez savoir pourquoi.

\- Theo, l'avertit Hermione.

\- Ma Dame, dit Theo d'un ton acerbe avant de se retourner vers Luna.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu être ici ? Nous ne sommes vraiment pas ton type.

\- Je n'ai pas de type, répondit-elle en penchant la tête d'un côté. C'est à cause des vampires. Le contrôle de l'Ordre a été presque totalement pris par les vampires.

Pansy s'étrangla de rire et Greg lança un regard vers Astoria qui secoua la tête. Blaise était soudainement fasciné par les lacets de ses chaussures.

\- Je... quoi ?

Theo la regarda, puis Draco, et lâcha finalement:

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Donc, reprit Luna en souriant à Blaise, allons-nous devenir des martyrs ? Nous jeter dans les prairies sanglantes et réveiller le peuple pour renverser le tyran ?

\- J'espérais pouvoir accomplir tout cela sans martyrs, dit Hermione, haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, pourtant.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, coupa court Hermione, réclamant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde, Luna va travailler sur un projet à long terme avec Theo. Ce soir, cependant, est une chance pour vous d'apprendre à la connaître, elle et Astoria, et de les accueillir dans notre joyeuse bande. Elles n'assisteront sans doute pas à la plupart des réunions à venir, donc profitez de ce moment. Mais, comme le dit le proverbe, ne vous attachez pas. Le vin est dans la cuisine.

...

Ils étaient en train de faire la vaisselle et Hermione avait ses mains plongées dans l'eau quand Theo lâcha :

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Astoria ?

\- Non, l'autre. Elle est trop folle pour être fiable.

Il s'adossa au plan de travail et d'un coup de baguette, il finit la vaisselle.

\- Vas-tu arrêter cette tâche absurde et m'écouter ?

\- Ça me détend.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, les mains trempées. Elle les essuya avec un torchon.

\- Laisse le soin de te détendre à Draco. Tu ne devrais pas faire la plonge comme le dernier des moldus.

Theo secoua la tête.

\- Elle est instable. A-t-elle vraiment réussi l'examination avec succès ?

Hermione hésita.

\- Elle... Son esprit est difficile à lire. Il vagabonde.

\- Ça ne me surprend pas. Ne laisse pas tes sentiments t'affaiblir, Hermione. Tu veux qu'un de tes anciens amis te rejoigne. Tu veux un lien avec le passé. Ça n'arrivera pas. Si tu es la Dame des Ténèbres, d'anciens combattants pour la lumière ne vont pas te rejoindre. Ils ne peuvent pas.

\- Tu as des préjugés contre elle.

\- Ma Dame.

Theo tomba à genoux sur le sol de la cuisine.

\- Tiens donc, te voilà à nouveau formel.

Ennuyée, elle se dit qu'il s'agissait là d'un inconvénient du titre vaguement féodal qu'elle s'était donné. D'intelligents vassaux en puissance pouvaient exploiter leur relation implicite, et Theo était tout sauf idiot.

\- Si je dois me prosterner et embrasser vos pieds pour que vous m'écoutiez, c'est ce que je ferais. Donc, oui, je suis formel. Elle représente un risque trop grand. Je vous en conjure, ma Dame, débarrassez-vous d'elle, ou du moins limitez son accès à notre organisation. Ne lui faites pas confiance. Utilisez la si vous le devez, mais ne la laissez pas connaître vos plans.

\- Personne ne connaît mon projet dans son ensemble, excepté peut-être toi et Draco. Et je doute que même toi n'en voie toutes les ficelles.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Relève toi, Theo. Le sol est dégoûtant après notre réunion de ce soir et je ne tire aucun plaisir à me faire embrasser les pieds.

Il ne bougea pas, et resta obstinément à genoux.

\- Debout.

\- Pas avant que je ne sois sûr que tu m'écoute vraiment.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à te faire à la subordination, à ce que je vois.

\- Étrange chose à dire à un homme à genoux.

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Si tu voulais parler à un sous-fifre sans cervelle, tu aurais du demander à Greg de rester. Pas moi. En privé, je te donne mes opinions réelles, pas de la flatterie. Elle est dangereuse. Elle est perdue dans ses délires – des vampires, mon cul – et ses gestes poétiques étranges. Elle...

\- C'est une femme qui a accès à des imprimeries privées. Elle a le savoir faire et la possibilité de produire assez de tracts pour en envoyer un à chaque potentiel traditionaliste d'Angleterre. Quand le temps viendra pour notre projet de sortir de l'ombre, nous aurons besoin d'un moyen plus fiable pour faire parvenir les informations à tous que les articles de Pansy ou le Daily Prophet.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

\- Maintenant relève-toi.

\- Laisse moi étudier d'autres options. Je t'en prie.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit un grande bouffée d'air avant de soupirer et de le regarder avec résignation.

\- Très bien. Va et étudie nos autres options d'impression. Lève-toi, tout de suite.

\- Merci, ma Dame.

Il lui retira des mains le torchon qu'elle tenait toujours et, en se relevant, fit la petite révérence dont il avait le secret, son regard dans le sien.

\- Je vis pour servir.

\- Crois-moi, tu vis plutôt pour être un tourment perpétuel, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je vis pour voir tes projets, nos projets, se concrétiser. Et cette... détraquée... est une erreur.

\- Il n'a pas tort.

Draco était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent et se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte :

\- Elle est tarée, elle l'a toujours été. Nous avons décidé dès le début – tu l'as décidé – que le cercle restreint devrait être totalement digne de confiance. Et elle ne l'est pas. Greg est peut-être idiot, mais il donnerait sa vie pour notre projet. Elle, non.

\- N'insulte pas Greg. Il a peut-être un marteau comparé à ton scalpel subtil mais je t'interdis d'insulter un membre de notre groupe. Je te le défends. Et je n'aurais cette discussion à côté d'un évier.

Hermione se dirigea vers le salon et se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil.

\- En fait, je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion.

\- Parce que nous avons raison, dit Draco qui l'avait suivie, et tu es trop intelligente pour te disputer avec deux personnes qui ont toutes les deux raison.

\- Je vais – Passe-moi ce livre – accéder à la requête de Theo et la garder isolée du groupe. Et si vous trouvez une autre option d'impression, je toute disposée à l'entendre. Mais...

Theo lui passa le livre en y jetant un coup d'oeil.

\- « Les principes de comptabilité » ? Brillant.

\- Tu ne peux pas les récupérer, Hermione.

Par moments, Draco trouvait le manque de chaises dans la pièce vraiment irritant, et c'était l'un de ces moments. Il pouvait soit se tenir debout devant elle, comme un plaignant devant sa reine, ou s'asseoir à ses pieds, mais il ne pouvait pas juste pousser une chaise en face d'elle et essayer d'interagir comme un égal.

\- Le trio, votre petit groupe de résistance, c'est du passé. Tu n'es plus une gentille petite écolière, à présent. Ce n'est pas une simple bataille manichéenne contre un grand méchant. C'est la révolution, et tu vas t'y salir les mains. Aucun de ces gens, aucun de ces grandes et bonnes personnes que tu aimais lorsque tu avais douze ans ne voient en nuance de gris. Ils ne vont pas jouer à ce jeu, et si tu essayais juste d'ouvrir les yeux, tu le saurais. Qui d'autre vas-tu essayer d'enrôler ? Neville ?

\- Trop attaché à la noblesse d'esprit, renifla-t-elle.

\- Exactement. Potter ?, persista-t-il.

\- Harry n'était pas intéressé.

\- Tu as demandé à Harry Potter de t'aider à renverser le Ministère ? Theo commença à rire. C'était une idée... intéressante, si par intéressante tu veux dire folle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

\- Je suppose que « transi d'horreur» sonne peu dramatique mais c'est probablement la meilleure description de sa réponse. Je lui ai jeté un _oubliettes_ , évidemment, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, mais je me demande si un fragment de mémoire de cet événement ne lui aurait pas soufflé l'envie de se présenter aux élections. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne le fasse pas, il me force la main.

\- Hermione, ma Dame, dit Draco en s'asseyant devant elle, tu ne peux pas les récupérer, pas dans le cercle restreint. Ils vont peut-être te soutenir – n'importe qui verrait cet orphelinat devrait condamner l'Ordre, et pas seulement parce qu'il est rempli de parasites buveurs de sang...

\- Cela dit pour les vampires, c'est métaphoriquement le cas, intervient Theo. Puis, regardant les roses laissées par Luna qui reposaient toujours sur le sol, il murmura : Mon amour est une rose rouge, rouge. - L'enculé!

\- Pas ce soir, j'ai une migraine, railla Draco.

Theo renifla et désigna les roses.

\- Elle n'est pas aussi folle que je le pensais.

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

\- C'était une putain de métaphore. Elle était juste alambiquée, pas folle, la salope. Et Blaise lui a rendu les épines de sa rose, et ils sont partis ensemble et...

\- En quoi cela te dérange ?, demanda Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre. Greg et Astoria sont probablement en train de faire la même chose en ce moment. Du moins je l'espère. J'aimerais encourager la petite faiblesse de Greg.

\- Pourquoi ? Draco la regarda et secoua finalement la tête. Oublie, je préfère sans doute ne pas savoir.

Il soupira et appuya son épaule contre la chaise.

\- Métaphore ou pas, je ne lui fais tout de même pas confiance. Je pense que tu es aveuglée par votre histoire commune, de la même façon qu'avec Potter.

\- Je m'occupe du cas de Harry.

Elle laissa pendre une de ses mains et il l'attrapa, entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu me laisses le tuer. Ou au moins le blesser. Vois ça comme un cadeau pour moi, dit-il d'un air enjôleur.

\- Cultive la patience, Draco. C'est une vertu.

Elle regarda en direction de Théo.

\- Tu es encore là ?

\- Avez vous pris en compte mon conseil, ma Dame ?

\- Je l'ai fait.

\- Alors, avec votre gracieuse permission, je vous laisse.

Et il partit sur ces mots.

* * *

 **(1) Selon le folklore irlandais, un fetch est un double supernaturel d'une personne vivante. Le voir est un présage de mort.**

 **(2) (3) Les personnages citent les premiers vers du poème A Red Red Rose de Robert Burns**

 **"My love is like a red, red rose / That's newly sprung in June"**

 **« Mon amour est une rose rouge, rouge / Au printemps fraîchement éclose. »**

...

 **J'ai trouvé la façon dont ils parlent de magie noire tout en étalant du beurre sur leurs tranches de pain TERRIFIANTE.**

 **Même si j'avoue que j'ai rigolé quand Draco fait : "Tu peux me passer le beurre" XD Il n'y a pas beaucoup de comique dans cette fic, mais quand il y en a, c'est du lourd XD**

 **Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Luna? Si on relit ses phrases, on se rend compte que tout ce qu'elle dit est à double sens... Pas si folle que ça :)**

 **Comme d'habitude, si vous avez un commentaire pour moi ou pour l'auteur, une question... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	8. Machinations et Confrontations

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé un bon rythme de traduction et de publication, un chapitre tous les 3 jours, je peux difficilement faire plus court !**

 **Merci merci merci pour vos reviews, que vous veniez juste de découvrir la fic' ou que vous la suiviez depuis le début! C'est un peu mon carburant x)**

 **Sans plus tarder, voici donc le nouveau chapitre... Les intrigues politiques sont un peu mises de côté, pour pouvoir laisser la place à un bon gros chapitre de dramione pur. :3**

* * *

\- Es-tu sûre de toi ? C'est le sacrifice de toute une vie, demanda Hermione à Astoria.

Elle jeta un regard vers Greg, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière la magnifique jeune femme. Il avait la tête baissée et fixait ses pieds.

\- Et tu seras jugée pour ça. Les gens te verront comme une dévergondée, une briseuse de couple.

Astoria redressa le menton, mâchoires serrées.

\- Je suis décidée. Je suis avec vous, ma Dame. Vous ramènerez la lumière sur notre monde. L'espoir à notre peuple. Ne me refusez pas cela.

\- Et toi, Greg ? C'est sans conteste un geste des plus romantiques, mais tu devras vivre le reste de ta vie avec les retombées qu'il entraînera.

Sans relever la tête, il déglutit difficilement, puis dit :

\- Je ne suis pas un homme brillant, ma Dame. Je ne suis ni lucide, ni intelligent, ni sage. Vous ne pouvez pas m'utiliser pour contrôler une branche du Ministère pour vous : je ne sais pas mettre au point de stratégie, et je ne sais même pas lire. Je veux vous aider à éliminer cet Ordre pro-sang de bourbe, je le veux sincèrement, et je sais que je ne suis pas très... Mais ça, je peux le faire.

\- Est ce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau d'un ton doux. Je ne peux pas te laisser être son salut dans ce qui va se passer si tu ne l'aimes pas. Peu importe ta loyauté envers moi.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il.

\- Astoria, es-tu certaine de pouvoir le faire ? Il faut qu'il s'en rappelle, et la grossesse doit être effective.

\- J'en suis sûre, dit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est parfait, dans ce cas.

Hermione s'avança et posa sa main sur la joue d'Astoria.

\- Tu es une fidèle serviteuse. Saches que tu as gagné ma satisfaction et ma gratitude. Quand nous aurons gagné notre combat, tu en seras récompensée. Greg.

L'homme leva les yeux vers elle, une lueur fanatique dans le regard.

\- Toi également. Ta loyauté et ta fidélité m'ont bien servie.

Elle se recula de quelques pas.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, tous les deux. J'attends avec impatience d'avoir des nouvelles de vos succès.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement, non seulement sous le regard d'Hermione mais également sous celui d'une paire d'yeux gris et froids.

\- Tu l'as transformée en pute, et lui en cocu, et ils te remercient pour cette faveur.

Il se tourna vers Hermione après quelques instants.

\- Tu es rude avec tes favoris.

Elle se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil, la tête en arrière. Son regard se durcit. Sans lui jeter un seul regard, elle commença à défaire ses cheveux remontés en une couronne de tresses serrée. Petit à petit, elle retira ce qu'il appelait « son costume de Dame des Ténèbres ». Il la suspectait de regretter ses pulls miteux et ses baskets. Bientôt, ses cheveux seraient totalement détachés, ses chaussures retirées, et elle allait dire à son presque fiancé de partir.

\- Je t'utilise plus durement qu'eux.

Son ton était moqueur, quoique empreint d'un certain dégoût d'elle même.

\- Fiancé à une sale petite sang de bourbe. Comment supportes-tu d'être devenu un ami des sang de bourbe ? Qu'est ce que ça te fait de te souiller à mon contact ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si le résultat valait la peine de t'infliger ça ?

\- C'est injuste, dit-il en la regardant. Je n'ai jamais, pas une seule fois, mentionné ton statut de sang depuis qu'on a commencé tout ça. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je m'en fous. Peut-être que c'était le cas quand j'avais douze ans, mais les choses ont changé. Je suis un adulte qui a connu l'enfer et qui est capable de savoir apprécier tes talents, putain. Ne t'es tu jamais rendu compte que...

\- Oh, bravo, bravo Malfoy. Tu réussis à mettre de côté mon sang souillé quand ça sert tes intérêts. Que c'est noble de ta part.

Elle l'avait coupé et commençait à lui jeter ces mots à la figure. Il lâcha:

\- Tu commences à te soucier des outils qu'on a choisis ? Ou est-ce parce que tu n'aimes pas te salir les mains toi-même que tu te déchaînes sur moi ? Ce n'est pas juste.

La bouche de Draco s'était réduite à une mince fente.

\- Et on en est aux prénoms, tu te souviens ? C'est ton objectif de m'insulter à tous les niveaux possibles aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est votre façon de penser, à vous tous. Je te connais depuis mes onze ans, _Draco_. Je ne suis pas vraiment ignorante de tes préjugés.

\- Quand je pense à quel point tu peux être bouchée quand tu le veux et tellement plus stupide que le commun des mortels, je... Je te jure, Hermione en ce moment je me dis, que je survive ou non à te gifler, et même si je n'y survis pas, ça en vaudrait la peine. Oui, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, tu n'es pas ce que ma famille aurait voulu pour moi, et tu le sais. Et même si tu l'ignorais, ma mère te l'a fait comprendre clairement quand vous vous êtes rencontrées. Et oui, j'ai considéré que tu étais d'une naissance inférieure à la mienne pendant des années mais tu pourrais -pourrais- me faire le plaisir d'envisager le fait que mes opinions puissent changer. Tu n'as vraiment pas remarqué que je te trouve brillante et magnifique, et dangereuse, et fascinante ? Sérieusement ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que je te suis totalement dévoué? A quel moment as-tu arrêté de faire attention à …

\- J'ai bien remarqué ce que vous pensiez tous de moi. Que je suis inférieure à vous tous, et sale...

\- Je... Si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite de parler de toi comme ça, je te jure, je vais...

\- Tu vas quoi ? Le nier, encore ? C'est pourtant ce que vous pensez tous.

Elle pleurait presque à présent, toute la tension due aux questions de la pureté du sang qu'il avaient exploitée menaçant d'exploser.

\- Nous l'avons fait délibérément, siffla-t-il en se mettant devant elle. Toi et moi avons mis en place notre plan avec l'intention d'utiliser leurs préjugés et ça a fonctionné, je suis désolé que certains de tes plus proches partisans soient des idiots ignares, et je suis désolé que chaque insulte qu'ils ont prononcé sans même y réfléchir t'aient blessée. Je le suis sincèrement. Mais ne n'avises même pas de croire que je suis le même genre de fanatique irréfléchi que Greg.

Il attrapa son menton, la forçant à le regarder.

\- Tu as fouillé l'esprit de chacun des membres de la Compagnie à part le mien. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Alors arrête de dire que je te méprise et vérifie vraiment. Pourquoi te retenir ?

Il continua à chercher ton regard en serrant son menton plus fort.

\- Tu sais très bien comment piocher dans mon cerveau comme dans un sac de bonbons. Alors fais-le.

\- Tu me fais mal.

\- Bien. Fais-le.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je m'en soucie assez pour vouloir le savoir ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être une telle lâche, dit-il d'un ton railleur pour la provoquer. As-tu peur de découvrir que j'étais sincère quand j'ai dit que je t'adorais ? Ou de te rendre compte que tu es juste un outil pour moi ?

Et soudain, elle était là. Il pouvait la sentir forcer furieusement l'entrée de son esprit. Il reconnaissait cette douleur de raclage. Elle forçait le passage d'une émotion à une autre, d'une pensée à la suivante. Elle triait, éliminait, cherchait des preuves d'un manque d'estime pour elle. Il se dit soudain que la provoquer de cette façon, même s'il était très en colère à ce moment là, même si elle l'avait rendu furieux, avait été une très mauvaise idée. Il commençait à se demander s'il allait sortir de cette intrusion intact. Il n'avait jamais vu un de ses partisans avoir plus qu'un tressaillement quand elle pénétrait leur esprit, mais lui, elle le mettait en pièces, en toutes petites pièces qui s'envolaient dans le vent. Je m'envole, pensa-t-il, comme un papillon. Comme une graine de pissenlit. Léger. Tout était si beau et lumineux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le sol était moelleux. Bien. C'était une bonne chose d'avoir un sol moelleux. Il remarqua soudain que son front était pressé sur ce sol et que non, ça n'était pas moelleux. En fait, c'était même plutôt dur, et sa tête le lançait horriblement. D'un autre côté, il était en un seul morceau à nouveau, et ses pensées étaient de nouveau à lui. Elles ne flottaient plus dans le vent.

\- Tu m'avais dit, souffla-t-il malgré la douleur, pendant notre premier rendez-vous, que je t'appartenais. J'aurais aimé que tu t'écoutes. Que tu m'épargnes ça. La sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, tu vois ?

\- Je suis tellement désolée, murmura Hermione.

\- Ne le sois pas.

Il se mit avec difficulté en position assise, puis changea d'avis et se laissa glisser au sol. Cette fois, il se mit de côté de façon à ce que sa joue s'appuie sur le plancher et non son front.

\- C..va. Je suis tout à toi. Mais cela dit je préférerais que tu ne me refasses plus ça, souffla-t-il en frémissant. Je t'en prie.

Les choses étaient vraiment intéressantes vues sous cet angle, songea-t-il. Il y avait plus de poussière sous le fauteuil qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et une chaussette. Pourquoi les chaussettes semblaient toujours se séparer l'une de l'autre, se demanda-t-il. Pourquoi une chaussette voudrait-elle se cacher sous un fauteuil, au fait ? Il avait toujours pensé que c'était un bon fauteuil. Et le fait qu'il n'y en ait qu'un seul dans la pièce sous entendait le nom de « trône ». Mais il devrait rouspéter un peu pour qu'elle nettoie toute cette poussière. Les reines des ténèbres n'étaient pas supposées vivre dans des appartements poussiéreux avec des chaussettes égarées sous les meubles. Ça n'allait pas avec l'image. Il essaya de relever la tête une nouvelle fois, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée, sauf que cette fois, quand il la reposa, des genoux s'étaient glissées sous sa nuque et les doigts d'Hermione caressaient doucement son front. C'était en fait tout à fait charmant. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle l'appréciait pour autre chose que ses ruses. Ce serait agréable d'être estimé, au delà du statut de sang, au delà de toute duplicité.

\- Relève un peu la tête, murmura-t-elle en l'aidant et en portant un verre à ses lèvres. Bois.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, car quand une Dame des Ténèbres vous tendait un verre et vous ordonnait de boire, vous le faisiez. Dès qu'il eut avalé la dernière gorgée, le brouillard qui enveloppait ses pensées s'évanouit en emportant une grande partie de la douleur avec lui.

Avec sa clarté d'esprit vint la prise de conscience que oui, il était vraiment allongé sur le sol, sa tête sur les cuisses d'Hermione.

\- Putain, marmonna-t-il, ça fait vraiment mal.

\- Ne bouge pas, ou ça sera pire.

Elle reposa le verre par terre et ses doigts recommencèrent à caresser doucement le front de Draco.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pour quoi ? Pour avoir été tellement discourtoise que tu m'as pratiquement torturé pour savoir si j'étais honnête ? Tu n'aurais pas pu, je ne sais, juste faire ce que tu fais d'habitude avec les autres au lieu de me broyer l'esprit ? Merlin, je suis en pièces sur ton parquet.

Il fit une pause.

\- Et il y a une chaussette sous ton fauteuil.

Il y eut un blanc, puis il ajouta de mauvaise grâce :

\- Merci pour le remède contre la douleur.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser. Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était différent cette fois-ci. Tu n'aurais pas dû ressentir quoi que ce soit, je n'essayais pas de te faire mal.

\- Je présume que je suis réellement ton favori, alors. Quelle chance.

\- Mais tu l'es.

Elle jouait toujours avec ses cheveux. Il songea qu'il devrait lui dire d'arrêter, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire disparaître ce qu'elle avait fait en le câlinant, mais comme cela aurait impliqué d'enlever sa tête de ses genoux, il resta muet. Il se concentra sur sa main qui se perdait lentement dans ses cheveux et caressait son front.

\- Je... C'est vraiment horrible de les entendre parler, dit-elle en cherchant ses mots. " _Tu ne l'aurais jamais touchée si elle n'était vraiment qu'une sale petite sang de bourbe"_.

\- C'est ce que nous escomptions, marmonna-t-il dans sa jambe.

\- Je sais bien.

Elle retira sa main, et il tenta de se redresser pour se mettre en position assise.

\- Mais c'est dur d'entendre ça encore et encore et de ne pas se dire : "C'est ce qu'ils pensent tous, c'est ce qu'il pense lui, il ravale juste son dégoût pour parvenir à ses fins". Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un qui me... qui me déteste, dont la peau frémit à la simple idée de me toucher.

Draco se rapprocha d'elle et baissa la tête avec précaution vers ses boucles, inhalant son parfum.

\- Je t'assure, j'apprécie chaque instant passé avec toi. Enfin, presque chaque instant, se corrigea-t-il, je n'ai pas particulièrement adoré les quinze dernières minutes.

\- Je...

Elle se tordait nerveusement les mains sur les genoux et il les entoura de sa propre main pour la faire cesser.

\- Je suis tellement désolée. Je... Ce... Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

\- Promets-moi juste que tu ne me referas jamais ça.

Il l'attira sur ses genoux et elle s'effondra contre lui, pleine de remords. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Hé, tout va bien. Je vais bien. Juste... Ne le refais plus. Plus jamais.

\- Je te le jure, murmura-t-elle.

\- T'appartenir m'est égal la plupart du temps.

Il ferma les yeux inspira, savourant le fait de ne pas souffrir et la sensation de son corps contre sa poitrine. Enfin, il ajouta :

\- Juste... Essaye de prendre plus soin de tes jouets.

\- Tu n'es pas mon jouet.

\- Ton outil, alors, tellement utile pour planifier les complots politiques.

Il détestait cette amertume qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

\- Ton favori.

\- Draco...

\- Dis moi, demanda-il, est-ce que mon esprit a encore des secrets pour toi ?

\- J'en suis sûre.

\- Des secrets concernant l'opinion que j'ai de toi, je veux dire.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi, hein ?

Il prononça ces mots d'une voix rigoureusement contrôlée, cette fois.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour moi. Je... Tu me haïssais. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. Et... et je t'ai blessé. Comment peux-tu encore...

Il la coupa.

\- Je le ressens c'est tout. C'est un sentiment que je ne contrôle pas, je t'assure. Mon admiration pour toi, à tous les niveaux, aurait pu être acceptée à contrecœur, mais après ce qu'il vient de se passer tu devrais me croire quand je te dis que c'est sincère.

\- Tu pourrais essayer de réprimer tes sentiments, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- J'ai essayé.

\- Essaye plus fort, alors.

\- Peux pas.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

\- On va se marier, Hermione. Est ce à ce point horrible pour toi d'avoir un mari qui... Sa voix se brisa. … Qui pense du bien de toi? Je sais... Je sais qu'après tout ce que tes amis t'ont fait subir, tu es convaincue que tu es celle que tout le monde abandonne, que personne ne va soutenir. Mais ça n'arrivera pas avec moi. La loyauté est une de mes rares qualités, tu sais. Ne t'es-tu pas rendu compte en farfouillant dans ma tête que le monde pourrait bien partir en morceaux que je ne te quitterais pas ?

\- Si, souffla-t-elle, c'était limpide. J'ai juste...

Il saisit son menton et tourna son visage vers lui.

\- Ne vais-je donc rien recevoir pour me récompenser de vous avoir de bonne grâce laissé piétiner mon esprit, ma Dame ?

\- Je... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne et murmura :

\- Toi. Je te veux seulement toi.

Elle se raidit, pétrifiée, et il s'écarta rapidement en la fixant.

\- Attends une seconde.

Il fit un pas côté en ouvrant sa veste, et en sortit la petite boite qu'il avait emmenée partout avec lui depuis qu'il l'avait achetée.

\- Hermione, dit-il en s'accroupissant devant elle, regarde-moi.

\- C'était supposé être public. Orchestré, murmura-t-elle. La preuve ultime que je suis une horrible sang pure... Ou que l'amour est plus fort que tout, selon le point du vue.

\- Je veux que quelque chose au moins, dans tout ça, soit vraiment à moi. Je veux que ça reste privé. Juste entre nous.

Sa respiration se bloqua. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il en tremblait presque.

\- Épouse moi, Hermione. Et pas seulement pour que nous puissions conquérir le monde, bien que j'attende avec impatience de le voir à tes pieds. Épouse moi parce que tu me veux dans ta vie et à tes côtés. Parce que tu m'apprécies pour plus que ma ruse.

Il chercha son regard.

\- Et si tu ne m'apprécies pas et que tu ne me veux pas, alors nous trouverons un autre moyen de continuer le plan. Ne réduis pas ça à une manigance de plus. Sois assez gentille, je t'en prie, pour me laisser avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chose honnête dans ma vie.

Elle le regarda un moment, pendant si longtemps que ses jambes commencèrent à le faire souffrir dans cette position. Tellement longtemps qu'il n'entendait plus que le battement de son propre cœur et sa respiration beaucoup trop bruyante.

Enfin, elle lui tendit sa main.

\- Tu en es sûre ?, murmura-t-il. Laisse moi l'entendre de ta bouche.

\- Oui. J'en suis sûre.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Hermione amena sa main tendue sur sa joue et la frotta pour enlever les gouttes d'eau salées qui y avaient coulé. Draco tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser sa main, et la maintient sur sa bouche.

\- Dis le encore.

\- Oui.

\- Dis moi que tu me veux, murmura-t-il.

\- Je te veux.

\- Dis moi... Il marqua une pose. Dis moi que tu m'aimes bien.

Elle répondit en buttant sur les mots.

\- Je... Je me suis rendue compte que je n'arrive pas à être heureuse sans toi. Tu es... Je suis consciente de tes défauts. Tu es arrogant, condescendant mais... quand je vois quelque chose, je veux le partager avec toi, pour attirer ton regard et te voir me sourire et... Tu es juste... tu es devenu une part essentielle dans ma vie. Je ne... je ne voulais pas … Je pensais que tu me méprisais toujours, et que si je te touchais... Je pensais «je ne peux pas l'avoir », et c'était comme un couteau et... oui. Oui, je t'aime bien.

Il appuya son front contre le sien et ils restèrent là, à respirer, les yeux clos. Et enfin, il glissa la bague sur son doigt.

* * *

 **Draco est tellement adorable dans ce chapitre. Et on sent bien toutes les blessures d'Hermione sous ses grands atours de Dame des Ténèbres.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez une réaction/question/commentaire, que ce soit à propos de ma traduction ou de l'intrigue en elle-même.**


	9. Rencontres et Réflexions

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews/favs/follows, ça me fait vraiment plaisir *^***

 **J'ai trouvé ce chapitre très long à traduire, pourtant j'étais dessus tous les soirs depuis une semaine! Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est vraiment très dense...**

 **Mais je vous laisse le découvrir par vous mêmes :)**

 **Oh, et si vous pouviez m'aider dans ce dilemme existentiel: pour séparer les différentes parties du récit quand il y a une coupure, vous préférez les trois petits points du chapitre précédent ou la grande ligne comme dans ce chapitre? (Ça me préoccupe vraiment ho! x) Perfectionniste? Nan.)**

* * *

\- Dis moi quelque chose que j'ignore sur toi.

Hermione avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Draco qui jouait avec ses boucles en les enroulant une par une autour de ses doigts.

Il commençait à réellement apprécier cet appartement, en dépit du manque de mobilier. Il y avait de pires endroits où se trouver, pensa-t-il. Appuyé sur l'unique fauteuil, cette femme tout contre lui, tout deux baignés dans la lumière provenant des très nombreuses fenêtres.

\- Je t'aime bien ?

\- Ça, je le sais déjà. Essaie encore.

\- Je suis un petit con élitiste ?

\- Je le savais aussi. Tu n'es vraiment pas doué à ce jeu.

\- Oh, c'est donc un défi, belle sorcière ?

Draco tira une mèche de ses cheveux et elle fit semblant de faire la moue. Après un silence, il dit doucement :

\- J'étais terrorisé par Tom Riddle. Complètement terrifié. Quand il est mort, j'étais encore tellement paralysé que je n'arrivais même pas à me sentir soulagé. Tout ce que j'arrivais à penser, c'était que _«Même la prison ne pourra pas être pire »_.

Elle regarda ses yeux au dessus d'elle. Gris, et obturés par des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Pourquoi recommencer, alors ?

\- Toi ?

Il cligna des yeux, tentant de revenir au présent.

\- Tu es différente. Riddle torturait avec plaisir les gens qui arrivaient en retard aux conseils. Tu n'es ni mauvaise ni folle. En plus, tu n'as pas de serpents. J'ai horreur des serpents géants.

\- Tu as peur des serpents ? Toi ?

\- Va un peu regarder un serpent manger quelqu'un et dis moi comment tu te sens après ça.

\- Tu marques un point.

\- Et aussi, toi...

Il se pencha et effleura son front de ses lèvres.

\- … comme je pense l'avoir mentionné plus tôt, toi, je t'aime bien.

Hermione leva une main vers lui et caressa sa mâchoire de ses doigts. Il tourna la tête pour les embrasser, et, avec un grognement, enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la redressa à sa hauteur.

\- Toi, tu es sans doute la femme la plus intéressante que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

Il fit courir sa langue autour des lèvres de la jeune femme, puis la glissa entre elles alors qu'elle les entrouvrait à son contact. Leur baiser commença avec la curiosité de deux personnes qui se découvrent lentement, les mains de Draco agrippant la nuque d'Hermione pour soutenir sa tête, et devint de plus en plus frénétique et passionné jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de se tortiller pour se libérer, haletante. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et murmura en la sentant réagir :

\- Oui, décidément, tu es vraiment intéressante.

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient vitreux, et ses pupilles dilatées. Elle se déroba et le regarda.

\- J'ai besoin de... Tu dois partir, bafouilla-t-elle. Va faire tes recherches, ou n'importe quoi.

Une fois dans la rue, le cœur de Draco battait toujours la chamade. Il avait sagement quitté son appartement pour commencer ses recherches, comme il en avait reçu l'ordre. Tout en marchant, il heurta de plein fouet un homme qui l'avait regardé quitter l'immeuble et qui l'intercepta discrètement.

\- Ta petite amie sang-pure, hein ?

\- Elle va finir par me tuer avant le mariage si ça continue comme ça, grogna Draco.

L'homme rit, puis se rendit compte en attrapant son regard qu'il n'était qu'à moitié ironique.

\- Dites à la Dame que le peuple est prêt à se dresser à ses côtés.

Puis il partit, laissant Draco seul, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil de l'après midi.

* * *

Ginny Potter, née Weasley, détourna la tête en croisant Hermione et prétendit ne pas la voir.

* * *

Draco s'était installé dans un coin d'un bar _pour ses recherches,_ heureux et confortablement seul avec son dîner qu'il venait de commander et une bonne bière en face de lui.

Il entendit un bruit de chaise qu'on retirait de la table à côté de lui, et il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec le visage inopportun de Ron Weasley. Une de ses nombreuses conquêtes se tenait derrière lui.

\- Elle est frigide, tu sais.

\- Ta nana ?

Draco la pointa du doigt en lui jetant un coup d'œil. La subtilité n'était visiblement pas son fort, que ce soit au niveau de ses vêtements ou dans l'application de son maquillage.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais c'est un peu grossier d'annoncer ça comme ça. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas mon problème si ton petit oiseau de paradis n'est pas comme tu l'avais imaginée.

\- Non, sale fouine. Je parle de Mione.

Draco renifla sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Le souvenir d'Hermione un peu plus tôt remonta aussitôt à la surface : sa bouche sur la sienne, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la vue de la jeune femme cambrée vers l'arrière alors qu'il embrassait son cou, le son de sa voix gémissant son nom...

Ces images firent émerger son fameux sourire sarcastique, et il observa Weasley en se demandant encore une fois ce qui n'allait pas avec cet homme. Frigide ? Sérieusement ? Elle était calculatrice, sournoise, fourbe, sans respect des règles, et elle avait propension à utiliser les gens sans arrière pensée, avec une patience terrifiante. Mais frigide, non. Même sans n'avoir jamais réellement fait l'amour avec elle – du moins pas encore – il en était certain.

\- On m'a toujours appris qu'un gentleman ne devait pas faire de commérages. Et surtout pas à propos d'une dame. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Il se replongea dans son livre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec elle de toute manière ? C'est juste une sang de...

\- Fais attention, Weasley, dit Draco sans relever les yeux.

… Née-moldue. Et depuis quand est ce que tu te préoccupes du mot « sang de bourbe » ?

\- Depuis que je me suis, disons, épris de Miss Granger. Nous sommes adultes à présent Weasley, du moins je le suis. Traverser une guerre... Ça change les gens. Et heureusement pour moi, elle ne me tient pas gré de mes anciennes provocations enfantines.

Il jeta un regard vers la femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle semblait de moins en moins à l'aise au fil de la conversation et se tenait en retrait derrière le roux.

\- Weasley, si tu comptes vraiment rester avec moi, va au moins chercher une chaise à ton rencard.

\- Elle peut aller la chercher toute seule, dit-il d'un air méprisant.

\- Non, c'est bon, je dois aller aux toilettes de toute façon.

Et elle s'enfuit rapidement sur ses talons trop hauts.

\- Tu as de bien charmantes manières.

Ron ne sembla pas remarquer le ton sec de Draco.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lis ?, dit Ron en lui prenant le livre. _Transubstantiation avancée._ Quel connard amènerait un putain de manuel dans un bar ?

\- Probablement un qui s'intéresse au sujet. Ça devient pénible, viens en au fait et pars avant que je n'appelle la sécurité.

\- Reste loin de Mione.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

Draco s'autorisa un lent sourire langoureux.

\- En fait, je pense que je vais continuer à ne pas rester loin d'elle pendant très, très longtemps.

\- Elle n'est pas ton genre !

Le rouquin plissa les yeux dans ce qui devait être une tentative de paraître intimidant. Draco, qui avait vécu avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui s'était fiancé avec une Dame tout aussi sombre – quoique bien plus attractive – se mit à rire. La simple idée qu'il pourrait être intimidé par un soûlard agressif était risible. Il étudia l'homme du regard. Clairement, il le considérait comme un rival. Après des années à se vautrer dans le plaisir, il avait l'air d'une personne usée, abîmée. La richesse n'avait pas été clémente avec Ronald Weasley.

Draco se pencha en avant, vers lui.

\- Brillante ? Magnifique ? Hermione est tout à fait mon type.

\- Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de prononcer son nom, sale Mangemort, souffla Ron en se raidissant.

\- Oh, mais j'en ai parfaitement le droit, répliqua Draco d'une voix traînante. J'ai le droit de dire le nom de ma fiancée aussi souvent que j'en ai envie, et de l'entendre dire mon nom en retour - parfois de façon vraiment charmante.

Il fit mine de regarder ses ongles, avec une nonchalance savamment étudiée.

\- Et... Bien que tu l'aies sans doute oublié, j'ai été jugé non coupable à mon procès. Pardonné grâce mon âge.

Ron pâlit à l'entente du mot fiancé, puis lança, fulminant de colère :

\- Tu as acheté ton pardon, ouais.

\- Je t'assure que si la corruption fonctionnait, mon père ne serait pas mort en prison.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui.

\- De plus, est-tu vraiment en train de suggérer que le Ministère est corrompu ? Nos dirigeants seraient-ils des pourris ?

Quelques tables autour d'eux commençaient à prêter attention à leur conversation, et Draco se demanda s'il pouvait réussir à amener l'homme à le frapper sans pour autant sembler trop hostile lui même.

\- Si ça peut te réconforter Weasley, continua-t-il, mes intentions sont honorables, comme on dit. Après tout, je vais épouser ton amie. Pardon, ton ancienne amie. Elle te hait, tu sais. Si tu pouvais être assez gentil pour me dire ce que tu lui as fait, ça m'arrangerait : elle refuse d'en parler. J'ai bien sûr ma petite idée, mais sans confirmation, mon idée reste bancale. Blaise – tu connais Blaise de l'école, je présume – a suggéré que tu avais, comment dire... des problèmes de performance. Serait-ce pour ça que tu lui en veux autant et que tu as rompu avec elle ? A cause de la honte ? Ils ont des traitements pour ça, tu sais. Pour les problèmes de performances, je veux dire, pas pour la honte qui en résulte.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers lui, comme s'il parlait avec un ami, tout en haussant légèrement la voix pour être sûr que leur conversation atteigne leurs spectateurs curieux.

\- N'aies pas honte, Ronald. Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. Enfin, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé à moi, mais tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de demander de l'aide.

\- Je parie que cette pute frigide ne t'as même pas ouvert les cuisses !

L'alcool et la frustration avaient poussé Ronald Weasley bien au delà de son vague but initial, et il était à présent clairement dans le registre du « je me ridiculise publiquement ». _Hmm_ , pensa Draco. _Tu es tellement facile à manipuler, aucun contrôle sur toi même._ Cependant, même s'il l'avait un peu asticoté, il ne devait pas permettre à l'homme de telles libertés. _Fais attention, Ronald Weasley. Ma Dame retient ma main pour l'instant, mais elle finira par lever l'interdiction de te tuer. Sûrement très bientôt, même, si tu continues comme ça. Et quand elle m'en donnera l'autorisation, tu me supplieras de t'achever, tu verras._

\- Tu sais que ce sont des termes qui s'excluent l'un l'autre ? « Frigide » et « pute », je veux dire. Évite d'utiliser des mots quand tu n'es pas sûr de leur signification, tu ressembles un peu à un idiot. Sans compter que je réalise que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les femmes que tu n'as pas à payer. Certaines femmes, particulièrement les sang-pures, ont tendance à vouloir se préserver jusqu'au mariage. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles ont les mêmes problèmes de performance que toi. Et moi, dit Draco en souriant froidement, ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre. On aura toute la vie pour ça, après tout. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, comme le dit le dicton.

\- C'est une née-moldue !

\- Si tu le dis, glissa Draco en haussa les épaules. Tu sembles vraiment attaché au statut de son sang. Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu l'utilises pour quelque chose, c'est sûr ! Que nous ne soyons plus proches ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus la protéger de quelqu'un comme toi !

Draco roula des yeux.

\- Et tu as pour habitude de protéger les femmes en les traitant de pute ? C'est un mot que tu emploies souvent, en plus, alors laisse moi juste te donner un conseil d'ami : revois ta stratégie. Entre la façon dont tu appelles les femmes, et la façon dont tu traites tes rencards, je commence à me demander si tu n'as pas été élevé dans une porcherie – mais je connais déjà la réponse.

\- Je...

\- Quels que soient tes malheurs, Weasley, va donc les raconter à ton rencard, pas à moi. Je suis sûr que si tu la payes suffisamment elle fera même semblant de s'en soucier.

Il replongea la tête dans son livre. Weasley émit un son inarticulé et, sans le regarder, Draco fit un geste de la main « Oust ! ». C'est à ce moment là que Weasley le frappa. Draco - qui surveillait discrètement l'homme du coin de l'œil et l'avait vu se lever et se lancer son bras vers lui par dessus la table - regarda autour de lui, le sang dégoulinant à l'endroit où ses dents avaient heurté ses lèvres. Il remarqua qu'un silence pesant était tombé sur le bar.

\- Toi, dit-il d'une voix forte qui portait dans toute la salle silencieuse, tu as insulté ma fiancée, une femme que toi et ta famille avez abandonnée après la guerre. Tu l'as poussée dans la rue où tu l'as laissée blessée et en larmes. Et maintenant tu me frappes après que je t'aie demandé de partir, et merlin, je serais dans mon droit si je décidais de t'étaler par terre. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à taper sur des ivrognes dans les bars, donc je te dis seulement ceci : retourne te vautrer dans ton argent sale et tes biens acquis illégalement. Considère ça comme un avertissement. La prochaine fois, si tu es assez stupide pour provoquer une prochaine fois, tu finiras sur le sol en pièces détachées quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Reste loin d'Hermione. Reste loin de moi.

Quelqu'un commença à applaudir, mais arrêta dans un silence gêné en voyant que personne ne le suivait. Draco s'inclina en direction du son, puis fit signe à la serveuse.

\- Si vous pouviez emballer mon repas à emporter, chérie, j'apprécierai grandement.

Elle partit précipitamment le faire. Draco effleura sa lèvre, regarda le sang sur sa main puis leva les yeux vers son adversaire qui se tenait là, la respiration sifflante.

\- Essoufflé après un seul coup, Weasley ? Tu devrais peut-être songer à aller à la salle de sport.

\- Je te hais, Malfoy, murmura l'homme.

Draco haussa les épaules d'un mouvement élégant.

\- Je te haïrais sans doute aussi si je me souciais assez de toi pour t'accorder de l'attention. (1)

* * *

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu penses d'elle ?

Hermione observa Blaise assis de l'autre côté de la table. Une des ses mains était enroulée autour d'une tasse emplie d'une boisson mousseuse. Elle était marbrée de tâches, sans doute du café.

\- Personnellement, esthétiquement ? Ou me demandes-tu si elle est fiable dans le sens où Theo l'entend ?

\- Les trois.

Il grimaça et trempa un biscuit dans sa tasse.

\- Elle est... Elle est complètement dingue, Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle fait des jeux de mots sibyllins pour son plaisir intellectuel, ou si elle est dans un monde totalement différent du mien. Ne le prends pas mal, je l'aime bien. C'est une tigresse au lit – désolé – et elle est tout simplement magnifique. Mais elle est juste... au large... en quelque sorte. Si tu me demandais si je voulais sortir avec elle, je te répondrais _absolument_. Mais est ce que je lui confierais ma vie dans le cadre d'une conspiration délicate ? Non, pas vraiment.

Il soupira et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ignore ce que tu sais déjà à propos de l'hérédité, mais...

\- J'en sais déjà pas mal, mais suppose que ce n'est pas le cas et explique clairement ce que tu as en tête.

\- Son arbre généalogique, mon arbre généalogique, tous les sangs purs, sont tellement entremêlés entre eux que tu as l'impression de regarder un tableau de Jackson Pollock (2). Si nous élevions des chiens nous aurions trouvé nécessaire d'ajouter du sang neuf à la lignée. Mais pour nous même ? Nous préférons autant risquer la maladie, l'infertilité ou la folie plutôt que de supporter la discrimination sociale d'épouser un sang-mêlé. Tu as sûrement déjà entendu Pansy rabâcher le sujet encore et encore : elle est lourde avec ça. Je ne peux même pas exprimer à quel point je plains celui qui l'aura sur les bras.

Blaise secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne penses pas sérieusement essayer de me caser avec elle de la même façon qu'Astoria et Greg, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione renifla.

\- J'avais mes raisons pour Astoria et Greg. De plus, il était déjà fou d'elle. Je t'apprécie trop pour essayer de te faire épouser une femme que tu n'aimes pas. Je te fais confiance pour trouver toi même ta future femme.

Blaise eut l'air soulagé, et reprit son explication.

\- Dans tous les cas, après des générations de consanguinité, tu te retrouves avec les Black, qui sont complètement instables, ou les Malfoy, presque totalement stériles, et la liste continue. Tu sais, il y a une raison pour laquelle Draco est enfant unique, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant. Les Lovegood sont cinglés : son père était cinglé, Luna est cinglée. Aussi splendide qu'elle puisse être, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur, si je me rapproche trop d'elle, qu'elle décide un jour que je suis infesté d'un de ses parasites imaginaires et qu'elle me tue en essayant de me soigner.

\- Et comment résoudrais-tu ce problème, toi ?

Hermione s'était penchée en avant et regardait l'homme avec attention.

\- La consanguinité, je veux dire, pas Luna. Étant donné les problèmes avec les nés-moldus.

\- Personnellement ? Je me trouverai une belle femme sang pure aux trois quarts, une femme qui n'est pas elle-même sa propre cousine. Notre famille ne seras pas répertoriée dans les livres officiels comme la plus pure des familles de sang-purs, mais nos enfants seront moins susceptibles de mourir en bas-âge, et de toute façon même les plus tatillons les considéreront comme des sang-purs.

\- Donc c'est moins le sang qui te préoccupes que...

\- Écoute, tu as grandi avec des moldus, l'interrompit-il. Comment c'était, quand tu es arrivée pour la première fois à Poudlard ?

\- Difficile, murmura Hermione.

\- Exactement. Tu connaissais pas les coutumes, tu ne connaissais pas les règles du jeu, ni les joueurs. Tu ne savais probablement pas comment faire un cadeau acceptable pour la fête d'Ostara (3), ni pourquoi l'école minimisait le festival historique de Samhain (4) et ramenait tout aux bonbons et autres douceurs. Si tu n'étais pas une telle intello, tu ne t'en serais jamais rendu compte : la plupart des nés-moldus ne s'en aperçoivent jamais. Et c'est bien le problème: tu ne peux pas prendre un enfant de onze ans, le balancer au milieu d'une culture étrangère, et attendre de lui de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit dans sa « vie réelle ». Toi, qu'est ce que tu as dit à ta famille ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne parlais pas vraiment beaucoup de l'école avec mes... parents. Et je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école primaire non plus donc... passer toutes les vacances chez les Weasley rendait les choses plus faciles.

Blaise émit un son dégoûté.

\- Je déteste ces gens.

\- Plus que les nés-moldus ?

\- On ne choisit pas ses parents, renifla-t-il. Mais eux, ils ont choisit d'être des traîtres à leur sang. Ne me dis pas que tu aimais être leur petit moldu de compagnie ? _Ooooh, explique-nous les trucs moldus qu'on ne comprend pas, et quand on s'ennuie avec toi, on te jette avec les poubelles d'aujourd'hui_. Je te parie cher qu'au moment opportun ton Ron va épouser une sang-pure : il peut s'encanailler autant qu'il veut pour ses loisirs, mais comme l'amoureux des moldus qu'il a pour père, il épousera une sang-pure.

Blaise la regarda dans les yeux.

\- A présent que tu es qualifiée, tu veux de nouveau de lui ?

\- Je pourrais te tuer tout de suite, tu sais.

Il rit en voyant l'expression sur son visage.

\- Draco avait raison. Tu le hais vraiment, hein ?

\- Blaise.

Hermione plissa les yeux et l'observa alors qu'il mangeait le dernier bout de son biscuit détrempé.

\- Pourquoi déteste-tu les moldus et les nés-moldus ?

\- Ces sales petits bâtards sont dangereux, marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine. Excuse-moi...

Il avala sa bouchée, puis continua.

\- Ils représentent un risque. Les sang de bourbe... Leur loyauté va toujours à leur famille, les hommes sont ainsi faits. Les gens qui te mettent des pansements sur les genoux quand tu es petit : ce sont eux que tu aimes vraiment. Personne ne croit vraiment un seul instant que les mioches de moldus rentrent chez eux sans dire un mot de la magie à leurs parents, ce serait dingue.

\- Et moi ?

Elle sirota son verre sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Tu penses que ma loyauté va à mes … parents ? Après tout, ce sont eux qui m'ont élevée.

\- C'était peut-être le cas quand tu avais quatorze, seize ans. Fidèle envers eux, je veux dire.

Le regard de Blaise était sérieux.

\- Mais tu as connu la guerre, Hermione. Nous sommes tous différents maintenant.

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois.

\- Es-tu en train de remettre en question mon allégeance envers toi ? Parce que je jure que...

\- Je sais.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Et je n'ai aucune inquiétude à ce sujet.

Elle sourit en entendant son soupir soulagé.

\- J'essaie juste de comprendre ce préjugé, et d'où il provient. Réfléchis-y logiquement, Blaise. Si nous n'introduisons pas de patrimoine génétique frais chez les sang-purs, nous allons disparaître. De la consanguinité à l'extinction. C'est un problème que nous devons résoudre. Tu es donc en train de me dire que les moldus et les nés-moldus sont dangereux pour les sorciers ?

Hermione laissa une légère trace de mépris transparaître dans sa voix, et observa l'homme avec acuité.

\- Et comment ! Tu savais que les moldus tuent parfois les enfants magiques en essayant « _d'exorciser leurs démons »_? Tout le monde sait que la famille de Potter l'enfermait comme s'il était un monstre. Si ils -assez de gens comme eux- savaient qu'il existe un monde entier de sorciers, et qu'ils vivent juste devant leur nez ? Les choses étaient différentes quand ils avaient seulement des bâtons, des pierres et des couteaux : la magie était bien plus puissante. Mais maintenant ?

Blaise secoua la tête.

\- Chaque sale petit sang de bourbe pourrait être celui dont les parents ou les amis décident de commencer une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières.

\- Nous allons tout récupérer, Blaise, murmura-t-elle. Je te le promets. Je ferai en sorte que le monde soit nôtre à nouveau, et que ce soit un monde sûr pour nous. Il nous appartient de manier le pouvoir, après tout, et personne ne nous en empêchera. Ni mes cupides traîtres à leur sang, ni même le Ministère.

\- Ma Dame dit-il d'une voix basse et prudente, je suis votre reconnaissant serviteur.

Elle lui sourit en le regardant partir.

En vérité, Hermione se demandait parfois si certains de ses vassaux dévoués avaient été trop nourris à la littérature romantique médiévale lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils semblaient se complaire dans les formules chevaleresques et s'il elle ne faisait pas attention, ils finiraient par lui demander des fiefs quand elle saisirait – ressaisirait - leurs domaines, au lieu d'être simplement heureux de les avoir récupérés. La métaphore de la fée Viviane semblait de plus en plus appropriée au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Cependant elle espérait que personne n'attende d'elle qu'elle commence à sortir des épées des lacs (5). Elle s'empara du reste de biscuits et les trempa dans son thé. Elle devait bien avouer que «Dame » avait une consonance très agréable. Elle songea soudain à Ginny qui se déhanchait dans la rue et qui refusait de lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un bonjour. « Dame des Ténèbres » sonnait encore mieux, pas étonnant que Voldemort ait tant aimé son titre. _Patience_ , se tança-t-elle mentalement. _Comme tu l'as dit à Draco, c'est une vertu, et tout finira par venir à point, même la tête de Ginny sur un plateau si tu le décides._ _D'abord, nous discréditons quelques politiciens et nous nous faisons élire démocratiquement. Ensuite, on remodèle la société._

* * *

\- Bingo.

Theo regarda la prise de note méticuleuse dans le dossier. Le fait que ces gens soient assez stupides pour noter leurs pêchés noir sur blanc l'étonnait, mais il savait qu'il aurait de toute façon finit par trouver une preuve. Il sortit l'appareil photo moldu qu'Hermione lui avait donné et commença à prendre d'impeccables photos de chaque page, une à la fois.

* * *

 **(1) "You despise me, don't you? - If I gave you any thought I probably would" Citation du film Casablanca**

 **(2) Je vous conseille de taper "peinture Jackson Pollock" sur Google pour vous faire une idée de ce que l'auteur a voulu exprimer... C'est très parlant XD**

 **(3) Ostara : fête païenne du printemps**

 **(4) Samain : fête, assemblée païenne qui célèbre le passage de la saison claire à la saison sombre. Elle est souvent associée au passage du monde des hommes vers le monde des dieux et des morts. (la fête d'Halloween de nos jours en descend)**

 **(5) La fée Viviane, aussi appelée la Dame du Lac, conserve selon la légende l'épée d'Excalibur dans son palais sous le lac à plusieurs reprises.**


End file.
